Stand Together
by Kimmytrainer
Summary: When Yugi was younger, his twin Yuki went missing. In an attempt to save Yugi from depression, Yami makes a wish on the Puzzle. But when this leads him to the discovery of his own twin, another world, and a past once forgotten, he must overcome what is expected of him in order to become greater than anyone ever imagined. A lot of romance in later chapters. More explanation inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I had a dream when I was younger, which resulted in the Pharaoh fighting a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and nearly dying. Somehow I found that thrilling, so my imagination went wild, and that story spiraled into this.

So yeah, this story has been in my head for over 5 years, and now it is a hugely jumbled mess. I have decided it is finally time for me to decipher it and translate it into words.

The title took me hours to think of. Then I finally remembered that the song "Believe In" by Skwib was perfect for Ati and Atem, and I took the title from that!

Oh, as for more of an explanation, I am expecting a lot of romance in later chapters. I have most of the story planned out, and my pairings cannot be swayed (for the most part). There will be no (or very little, depending) yaoi. I have not planned on any, but if I get requests then I might throw something in. As of now, I have many chapters finished, and there is hardly any romance yet. The first big chunk of the story is focused on family. Oh, and have no fear (or please don't be sad, depending on who you are), there will be no incest whatsoever. Also, before I forget, there will be a brief visit to the Pokemon world, but the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters will meet no one from Pokemon excluding one creature. I will not be mixing worlds, in that sense. Some future powers of certain people might look very familiar, though. Also, if I ever get around it it, this saga had spiraled into a Pokemon journey with Ash and co., as well as a trip to the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Seeing as how this was created many years ago, I will need to update a lot of events in my head. But if I get to it, there might be a sequel (or two).

Anyway, here we are! This chapter is in Yugi's POV, but future ones will not be.

Please, _please_, please, **please**, PLEASE _**REVIEW!**_ I need to know if it's any good!

And thanks for reading!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I had a twin when I was younger. She was fun and lively, and looked just like me, except her hair was pointed down while mine points up. She was really cute, and half the guys in my class liked her. Unlike me, she was popular, but she was completely unaware of that fact. She always stayed by my side, and she was best friends with Te__a. Back then, the three of us were inseparable._

_But one day, she disappeared. I couldn't find her anywhere. I was worried sick. I remember running to my mom, crying._

"_Mommy, where's Yuki? Where's Yuki?" I whined frantically._

"_Sweetie, calm down," she said. I always found her voice so soothing. "Yuki… Yuki is gone."_

_At first this didn't register. "Where, Mommy? Where did she go?"_

_She frowned, and her eyes became shiny. "I don't know, sweetie. I don't know."_

_I just stared up at her for a moment, expecting more. It couldn't be that simple, could it?_

_When I realized she wasn't going to say anything else, I started crying again. "No! I want Yuki, Mommy! We have to find her! Yuki!" I called, tears running down my face. I was tugging at her skirt, trying to pull her with me. I had to find my sister._

"_Yugi, stop that!" she yelled. She had never screamed at me before. I let go immediately, my face scrunching up with fear and sadness. Then I turned and ran up to my bedroom, ignoring her calls, and sobbed._

_It has been six years since Yuki went missing. It has been three years since my mother died. It has been one year since I solved the Millennium Puzzle. And it has been not even a day since I last woke up crying, wishing for Yuki's return._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have 11 chapters done, but they're all less than 2 pages long. Don't expect very common updates with this after those are up. I know parts of the middle, and I know the ending, but if these chapters stay as short as they are, there could be a hundred of them, so this could take a long time. But please do review! I need to know if my idea is any good, and if I have any readers who like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys!

First off, please review!

Second off, I hope you like this chapter! This is pretty much the only romance you'll see until after the 11th chapter (I've only gotten that far so I don't know when more shows up). Anyway, this one's longer, but most of them are shorter than this one. Sorry they're so short, but that's the type of story this is!

Anyway, here you go! Chapter 2!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the middle of the night. Yami sat on the corner of Yugi's bed, watching him as he slept. Tears were streaming down the sleeping boy's face. It was a common occurrence. Surprisingly, Yami was still unable to find out why Yugi kept crying in his sleep. The two shared a mind, but Yugi kept this secret locked in so deeply that the spirit couldn't even reach it.

'_Yugi… I wish you would tell me why you're always so sad. Your sadness is my sadness, and I can feel it like a knife through my heart. What is it that hurts you so much?'_ Yami thought. He knew Yugi couldn't hear him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day in school, Yugi met up with Tea, Joey, and Tristan. They were hanging out as usual during lunch, waiting for the day to be over. Everyone else had gone outside to enjoy the good weather.

"You guys, I'll be right back," Joey said as he turned toward the door. This caught the others attention.

"Where're you going?" Tristan asked.

"Just the convenience store down the street. You can come if you want."

Tristan stood up. "I think I will. Yugi, Tea, you guys coming too?"

Before they could respond, Yugi's puzzle activated. The slight amount of light caught the group's attention.

"Spirit?" Tea asked.

Yami smirked. "Actually, Tristan, I need to talk to Tea about something important. You guys can go ahead. If that's alright," he added, looking at Tea for confirmation.

"Sure, it's fine. I'll see you later, guys," Tea told the two as they left, wondering what Yami was going to say.

Tea turned to the spiky-haired King of Games. "So, what's up?"

Yami looked at her, then turned to face his look-alike. _'Yugi,'_ he thought.

'_Yeah?'_ was the response.

'_Do you mind leaving us alone for a bit?'_

Spirit-Yugi smiled. '_Nope, I'll go. Call me back when you're done.'_

'_Okay, thanks.'_ Then Yugi went away to a far corner of their mind, unable to know what was going on.

Yami turned back to Tea, who was aware of the short conversation that had just happened. She could always see when the two were talking because the visible one's gaze would stop in mid-air, looking at something that wasn't there.

Finally, Yami responded to her question, "I need to know why Yugi's always so upset."

The brown-haired girl looked at him in surprise. "He's upset? What happened?"

Yami sighed heavily, bringing a hand to his forehead. "That's what I need to know. He's fine at school, but as soon as he has time alone to think, he spirals into depression. And he wakes up almost every morning crying. I've tried asking him about it, but I can never get a straight answer. So I'm asking you."

Tea watched him intently. As he finished speaking, she looked down. "How long has this been going on?"

"Well… almost since I first met him. He was okay for a while. I think he was really excited about the Puzzle. But after a couple weeks, he started this. He was too worried about his Grandpa to be depressed during Duelist Kingdom, but since then, it's been nearly every night."

"So it could have started before he knew you?"

Yami frowned. "It did. It's definitely from a while ago. He has a secret buried very deep in his mind, and I can't reach it. It takes a long time to do that, possibly years." He looked up at Tea only to see a tear fall from her eye. His own eyes widened. "Tea? What's wrong?"

She looked at him, and then reached a hand up to wipe the tear off her face. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just… I think he's still traumatized…." Yami waited patiently for her to continue. "You see, he used to have a twin sister."

The spirit's eyes widened. "I never knew…. What happened to her?"

Tea looked down. "No one knows. She just went missing one day. She was my best friend, but the two of them were closer to each other than anyone." Another tear fell. Yami reached a hand up and caught it with his finger. She looked up at him, startled.

He smiled sadly at her as his hand fell on her arm reassuringly. "Thank you for telling me this."

She stared at him, mesmerized. He was the first who didn't say, "I'm sorry."

That silly attempt to let you know that they understand what you feel was never appreciated. She hated it when she was told that, even though she didn't show it. The person who said it never _actually_ understood. But, instead of being like all the others, he had thanked her for sharing her story. Perhaps he _did _understand, somehow. Maybe he knew how hard it was to talk about her friend.

After a moment, she smiled at him happily, more tears falling. "No, thank _you_," she whispered. She stepped forward and leaned her head on his shoulder, realizing for the first time how much taller the spirit really _was_ in comparison to her short friend. He blinked in surprise, then gently put a hand on her back, and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

****So this one is a different view of the last one. Hey, I've had some comments on it, so does anyone have opinions on pairings? Het and yaoi alike will be considered, and I already know the two main ones (one of which you've seen already - the other is a secret). So just throw 'em out, 'kay? I'd love to hear some opinions!

**Chapter 3**

Contrary to what they had said, Joey and Tristan had decided to stay in the school instead of going to the convenience store.

"Dude, I'm telling you, we have to hear what happens. I think something's going on between those two," Tristan argued in an attempt to get Joey to forget food for a moment.

Joey sighed. "Come on, man. I want some grub! And we shouldn't eavesdrop!"

Tristan laughed. "Since when do _you_ care about eavesdropping? Besides, it could be useful information. And they're our friends. It's our right to know."

Joey frowned. "Fine, but you owe me a chocolate shake."

Tristan sighed, knowing that was the best it would get. "Okay. Now, let's go back."

The two walked down the hallway they had just come from, returning to their classroom's door. They kneeled down below the window and slid the door open the slightest bit, not wanting their two friends to see them.

Tea was the first they heard speaking, though they had an idea of how the conversation had gone before that. "You see, he used to have a twin sister."

Joey and Tristan looked at each other, surprised. Why were they talking about _that_? It happened forever ago!

"I never knew," they heard Yami say. "What happened to her?"

"No one knows. She just went missing one day. She was my best friend, but the two of them were closer to each other than anyone."

After a moment, they heard him say, "Thank you for telling me this." Surprised, they kneeled up and looked through the window, only to see Tea with tears running down her face and Yami with a hand on her arm.

"No, thank you," they heard her say as she stepped forward to lean on Yami's shoulder. They watched as Yami put a hand on her back, smiling. Then they quietly shut the door and backed away, walking down the hall.

Once they were far enough away, Joey asked, "Tristan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can spirits fall in love?"

Tristan looked back at the door, imagining the scene they had just left.

"I think so, man. I think so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I updated this one a little bit early because it's one of the shorter ones. But there are three even shorter than this! *Gasp!*

Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, guys. Sorry, this is a shorter one. And I know some of you don't like that these are so short, but the only reason I'm able to get them done is because they're short. If they were longer, it'd take me months after the first couple chapters (like my Hikaru no Go fic, A Love or Death Situation). Perhaps when I'm done I can combine chapters, but for now it will just stress me out. So bear with me, please! Also, I haven't gotten any reviews asking for certain pairings. I'm happy to consider almost anything!

Anyway, here's chapter 4. Please review!

**Chapter 4**

It had been a month since Yami had learned of Yugi's past, and the younger boy had just figured out that he knew.

"How did you find out?" he asked.

Yami looked away. "I asked Tea that day I told you to go away for a bit."

Yugi frowned. "Why would you go behind my back like that?"

Yami sighed. "Why wouldn't you tell me you had a _sister_? I was so worried about you. You always get so depressed and sad, and I know you do because I can feel it too. It's heartbreaking, literally. I needed to know what was wrong so I could try to help you."

Yugi looked up at him. He knew the spirit was worried about him, yet he did nothing about it. Of _course_ this was bound to happen some time.

"I know. I'm sorry. But my sister is gone now, and there's nothing we can do about it."

Yami looked at him. "She's just missing, right? Nobody ever found a trace of her?"

Yugi shook his head. "Just missing. Just _gone_."

Yami smirked. "Well, if you recall, I never got to wish on the Puzzle." Yugi's head snapped up.

"What?"

"Remember? You wished on it? Well, it's my puzzle, too. So why shouldn't I get a wish?"

Yugi stared at him. "You should."

"Okay." Yami activated the Puzzle, switching places with Yugi. Now in Yugi's body, he gripped the Millennium Item that was hanging around his neck. _'Millennium Puzzle… I wish for Yugi to find his missing sister,'_ he thought, his eyes closed. _'I want him to be happy again.'_

A tear slid down Yugi's cheek.

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, super short. But it doesn't combine well with the chapters around it. Anyway, the next one has a lot going on, so no worries! It's longer, too!

Please REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

So, guys. I managed to finish chapters 12 and 13, as well as start 14, and let me tell you, they're very exciting (if I do say so myself~)! And they're longer! (Well, 2 pages, but it's longer than the last chapter!) Also, there's some romance in chapter 14!

Okay, ready for an exciting chapter? Good! Here's chapter 5! Please review! And don't forget to tell me a few pairing suggestions!

**Chapter 5**

A month later, Tea and Yami were on a date. Well, it was a forced date, planned by Yugi and Tea, so it technically wasn't a date. But everyone thought it was anyway.

The two of them were at a café, and Yami was daydreaming, staring out the window.

'_Well, here goes,' _Tea thought. "Hey, check this out," she said, catching Yami's attention. "Here's something we can do." She pulled out a magazine and pointed. "The ancient Egypt exhibit!"

Yami stared at it for a second, enthralled. "Huh," he said. "Now _that_ could be interesting, Tea."

So, here they were, outside the museum. They took the steps one at a time, and then proceeded into the huge stone building.

As soon as they got to the exhibit, Yami started studying the art around him, looking for a clue about his past. Suddenly, he stopped in front of a door that was barred off from the public.

"You okay?" Tea asked, turning around.

"I sense something in here," Yami said, opening the door. After a brief argument over whether they should go down there, Yami won, and they continued down the stairs to find an ancient Egyptian stone tablet. They walked up to it, shocked.

"No way… that guy looks just like you!" Tea said, freaked out.

"And that looks like Kaiba," Yami commented. He looked closer. "Who's that girl?" he asked no one in particular.

Tea's eyes widened. "I'm glad Yugi's not here…" she muttered. Yami caught her words.

"Why?"

"That girl… looks just like his sister…" Tea responded, still shocked.

Yami looked at her, stunned. "It can't be…." He trailed off.

Suddenly, another person stepped up behind them. "My Pharaoh, I've been expecting you," she said, startling the other two occupants of the room.

"Who are you?" Yami asked.

"I am Ishizu," she started, "and I have uncovered many mysteries about you and these ancient carvings using the magic of my millennium necklace." She continued to speak of his past, telling them he was an ancient pharaoh that once saved mankind, and he is to do so again. She told him of a tournament that would begin soon, and said that he has to win it to save the world.

Through the entire conversation, Tea kept wondering, _'Who is that girl?'_

"Farewell, King Yami," Ishizu said, turning toward the exit.

"Wait!" Tea yelled, holding her arm out.

Ishizu paused. "Yes?"

"Who is that girl? The one on the stone tablet?"

"Ah," the black-haired woman said. "I do not believe I mentioned her. Her name is Ata, and she is my Pharaoh's twin sister."

Yami started. "I have a… twin sister?"

"Yes. I would have thought you'd known about her. She _did_ inhabit the sister of the one you inhabit now."

Yami and Tea's eyes widened, and they glanced at each other. "Yuki," Tea said.

"Please," Yami begged, "do you know what happened to her?"

Ishizu turned around. "My Pharaoh, I do not know. I only know I haven't heard of her in six years. That leads me to believe that she is no longer of this world."

Tea chocked back a sob as Yami whispered, "What…?"

"She's… dead…?" Tea got out.

Ishizu answered, "No. If she were dead, I would know about it. I believe she traveled to a different world."

"A different… world?" Tea asked. "How is that possible?"

Suddenly, Yami heard a voice in his head. _"Your wish,"_ it called. _"Use your wish."_

"My… wish?" Yami questioned. The two females looked at him.

"_Your wish,"_ the voice said. _"To see me again…."_

Yami's eyes widened, and suddenly the eye on his forehead started glowing again. "Argh," he grunted, kneeling to the ground and clutching his head in pain.

"Yugi!" Tea shouted, kneeling next to him. "What's wrong?"

Yami's face was scrunched up in pain. "It's… my head…." Suddenly the Millennium Necklace started glowing.

Ishizu looked down at it. "But I did not…." Her head then snapped up and she stared at the Pharaoh. The eye was still glowing.

"_Your wish. Use your wish, Pharaoh. Come see me."_

Suddenly, images started flashing in front of Yami's eyes. Obelisk, Slifer, Ra. Yuki and Yugi and Tea. The stone tablet. Seto Kaiba. Himself as pharaoh. And finally, his sister.

His eyes opened and he removed his hands from his head and began to stand up. He was staring into space, then turned to face the stone tablet.

"Ati…" he said, as Ishizu stared on in shock. _'How could he know that he called her that as a child? He only just learned of her!'_

The Pharaoh began walking toward the stone tablet, the eye on his forehead still glowing. He ignored Tea's voice asking him what was happening. "Ati…" he whispered surely, and then reached his hand forward, touching the glass. He pushed on it, and the glass broke, allowing him to touch the stone. Ishizu and Tea gasped as they watched the glass crack and saw the blood on his hand. Then, the eye at the top of the stone tablet began to glow as well, and Yami smiled.

"I'm coming… sister."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Excited yet?

Hope so!

Anyway, please review! And please suggest some pairings!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, this one's super short again! There's at least one more this short! Oh, any good ideas for crazy things that can happen in a school? It'd be a great help!

Thanks for reading! Hope you like it! Don't forget to review!

Oh, one more thing. I am now calling this Street! It comes from ST. It's like my best friend's puppy shipping story, _Puppies are Hard to Handle_ because she calls it Path! XD

Oh, if you like yaoi please take a look at it! I was her beta XD

Anyway, it's pretty good! I know it says "On hold" but if people review, she might get inspiration! And if you don't like lemons, you can skip them like I did (it's awkward to read your best friend's lemons). And that sentence sounded a bit awkward, too... Okay, new topic!

On to chapter 6! Please review!

**Chapter 6**

As the glass shattered and the ancient Egyptian stone tablet glowed, Yami closed his eyes in acceptance. The puzzle lit up and another figure began to appear. It wavered as if it could only bee seen as random rays of light went through it, and then it began to take form and became solid.

"Yugi!" Tea yelled. "But you're right there!" She pointed at Yami. "Or maybe that's the Pharaoh… but how do you both have a body?"

Yugi stared at her. "You can see me? And him?" He looked down at himself, and then looked at Yami. They both _looked _real.

"I can," Tea said.

Her words were lost, however, as the light began to shine brighter, enveloping the whole room.

Meanwhile, Joey and Tristan were in a secluded part of the arcade, playing shooting games. "I'm gonna beat you!" Joey yelled.

"Not on my watch!" Tristan replied. Suddenly, they both dropped their plastic guns and fell forward, landing on the machine and then falling to the floor, out cold.

Back at the museum, Ishizu opened her eyes as the light dimmed. She was sitting on the floor with her hands in front of her, holding her up. "What happened?" she asked herself. She looked around and saw Tea, Yugi, and Yami all unconscious on the ground. "My Pharaoh!" she yelled, rushing to his side. She assumed they had all gone into the Millennium Puzzle, or somewhere of the like, but she still had to tend to his arm. He was bleeding heavily from the pull of the glass from when he fell.

She ran to get a first aid kit, leaving the scene. When she finally returned, their bodies were no longer there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review! I need pairing suggestions and ideas for crazy things that can happen at school! If yours gets selected, I'll credit you! Promise!

So please REVIEW!

Oh, if I get 4 reviews on this replying to my two requests, I'll update again today! So, once again (last time), PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, chapter 7! Please give me pairings you like and crazy school situations, preferably involving romance! 4 reviews with one of said requests will once again get you an extra chapter!

Please review!

**Chapter 7**

"Ugh," Joey muttered. "What the—"

"Glad you're up, Joey," Tea said.

"We have no idea where we are," Tristan added.

"Yes, we do. I told you, we're in another world."

"There's no way on Earth we've switched worlds!"

"Exactly, because we aren't on Earth!" Tea yelled.

"Ugh," another person muttered. "What happened?"

"Yugi!" Tea yelled. "Are you alright?"

"Tea?" Yugi asked, and then looked up at his female friend. "I think I'm okay. Where are we?"

"We don't know," Tristan said.

"Okay…" Yugi trailed off. He looked around him, and the final person lying on the ground caught his eye. "Pharaoh!" He quickly crawled the few feet between them then put a hand on the spirit's arm. "Pharaoh, wake up!"

"Pharaoh?" Joey asked, but was ignored.

Tea joined Yugi beside the unconscious pharaoh. "This _is_ odd. You'd think he'd be the first to wake up."

"I know, which is why I'm worried. What if he got hurt?"

"There's now way that—" she stopped and abruptly looked at his other arm. "The glass!" She got up and ran to Yami's right side then carefully lifted his arm. Sure enough, there was blood all over his wrist and hand. "Oh my God!" she yelled.

Yugi and Tristan looked over and gasped at the gash on the pharaoh's arm.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked, and then saw all the blood. "Yikes, what happened?"

Tea looked up. "He pushed his hand through the glass covering that stone tablet."

"What stone tablet?" Joey asked as he ripped his sleeves off his shirt. He handed the cloth to Tea so she could bandage Yami's arm.

"The ancient Egyptian one, with him and Kaiba and Ata on it." Then she mumbled, "Thank God the glass didn't hit his veins…."

"Wait, Kaiba was on it?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah."

"Who's Ata?" Tristan questioned.

"His twin sister."

"_Kaiba's_?"

"No, the Pharaoh's."

Yugi smiled sadly. "Twin sister, huh? So neither of us knew…" he trailed off.

"Exactly, _neither_ of you knew he had a twin sister. So it's not the same, Yugi," Tea said strictly. Yugi looked at her, surprised. "Sorry," she added, afraid she was too harsh. Yugi smiled, signaling that it's okay. "Anyway, before all of this happened, the Pharaoh was saying something about a wish and then he fell in pain and was holding his head, but he kept mumbling about a wish he made and his twin sister."

Yugi's eyes widened. "His wish? The one about my sister?"

Tea looked up. "If that was his wish, then yeah."

"What does my sister have to do with his sister, though?"

"Oh!" Tea said, remembering something. "I totally forgot! Ishizu said that his sister was inhabiting your sister like you're inhabiting him!"

Yugi's eyes widened. Suddenly, the Pharaoh groaned and opened his eyes.

"Augh, what happened?" he said, reaching his un-bandaged arm up to his head.

"Pharaoh! Are you okay?" Tea asked. He glanced up at her.

"Yeah." Seeing Yugi for the first time, he turned to him. "Yugi. Your sister…! We have to go," Yami said, trying to sit up.

"Dude, you have to rest," Tristan told him.

"You lost a lotta blood, man," Joey said. "You can't go running around."

Yami frowned and looked at his arm.

"What about my sister?" Yugi asked.

"Right! We have to go find her! Both of our twins should be in this world!" Yami said, frantic.

"Calm down! You'll hurt yourself. The fact that you're acting like this means you've lost too much blood. You aren't yourself," Yugi commented.

Yami sighed. "Trust me, Yugi. I'm fine." He suddenly had an idea. "Why don't we merge again? We'll be in the same body and we won't have to deal with this cut."

"Do you know how to do that?"

"Only if you want to."

Yugi smiled. "Sure. It's the best option we have if we really have to get going. But I'm trusting you to lead us, okay?"

Yami smiled back. "Okay. Well, here goes." The puzzle activated and the Millennium Eye started glowing on Yami's head. He grabbed Yugi's hand, and Yugi's body wavered in space then slowly disappeared.

The others watched on in awe as Yugi disappeared.

"Okay," Yami said, standing up, his arm no longer bleeding and the bandage gone. "Let's get going, shall we?"

Joey, Tristan, and Tea looked at him for a moment. Then they all broke out into grins.

"Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Did you like it?

So, where do _you_ think they are?

Oh, don't forget my requests at the top of the page to get an extra chapter today!

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

I have reached 20 reviews! Yay! My most reviewed story has 42 reviews, so let's beat that soon, kay? *hint hint* XD

Okay, not much happens in this chapter. It leads up to the more exciting and/or weird ones, though. Oh, I added more to my "future" collection. Those are the chapters that are forever away. But I still have to add to the story. And not many people said much about pairings or school stuff (two or three at most), so I think I'll choose them myself!

Anyway, here's chapter 8! Please review!

**Chapter 8**

Yami, Tea, Joey, and Tristan continued their walk in this strange new world. The further they walked, the more confused they were. The beach they had first arrived on had turned into a forest, and there were some very odd plants around. However, the strangest thing of all was that there were no animals whatsoever.

"Perhaps they sense us?" Tristan said.

"I doubt it, but even if they did, you'd think they'd still be around," Tea told him.

"Yeah, this is weird," Joey commented.

Yami frowned. It _was_ weird. They should have at least seen one or two animals already. What kind of world was this?

Suddenly, Yami heard some rustling in the bushes.

"What was that?" Joey asked, freaked out.

"Maybe it was an animal!" Tea said happily.

Yami just stared at the spot. A few seconds later, a creature with pointy ears and a yellow head popped out.

"Pika!" it said, surprising them all.

"What is it?" Tristan questioned, stepping back.

Yami walked forward a bit. "Hello," he said, crouching down. He reached a hand out. "I'm Yugi." The creature took a couple of tentative steps forward then sniffed his hand.

"Pika!" it said, happily. It rubbed its cheek against the pharaoh's hand.

Yami laughed. "Well, aren't you adorable," he said, petting it's head. "You wouldn't happen to know a way out of this forest, would you?"

"Pi, pikachu, pika," the creature we all know as Pikachu said. It then turned around and looked behind it. "Chu!"

Yami chuckled. "Alright, we're coming." He turned to his friends. "Come on, guys. He'll lead the way."

They looked at him skeptically. "How do we know this animal is smart enough to know what you said?" Joey asked. Suddenly, the Pikachu was standing next to him on all fours, growling. Electricity was coming out of its cheeks and sparking around it.

"Whoa, now!" Yami said, observing the electricity. "Don't shock him, little guy. I don't know what you are but I think that'd hurt."

Joey looked at him like he was nuts. "Shock me? It's just a giant yellow mouse. It can't shock me."

"I beg to differ," the Pharaoh said, scooping the Pikachu into his arms before it got the chance to attack. The Pokémon calmed down immediately, already extremely attached to the spiky-haired teen. "I think I'll call you Bolty, if you don't mind," he said, considering its powers and its tail. The Pikachu nodded in agreement, then jumped out of his arms. "Okay, lead the way, Bolty!"

"Pika!" Bolty cheered, and then ran through some bushes into the forest. Yami, Tea, Tristan, and a reluctant Joey followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, yes, I know. Boring, right? Well, in the far future of this story, Bolty becomes important. Although I guess he'll be in the sequel unless I want to make this a crossover... We'll see!

Any suggestions?

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

****Chapter 9! This one's exciting! I'm not asking any more for pairings, but if you know of a good one with Rafael in it, I'm all ears! (And I spelled that wrong, right?)

**Chapter 9**

"Finally, freedom!" Joey yelled as they got out of the forest.

"Hey, man, I think you owe Bolty an apology," Tristan said.

Joey rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, embarrassed. "Yeah, sorry Bolty."

"Pika!" Bolty chirped in forgiveness.

"Hey, look!" Tea gestured. "Civilization!"

They all looked ahead of them to see a lot of buildings. "Yay!" Tristan and Joey cheered.

Yami, however, stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide. "You guys, I think we're in trouble."

"Huh? Why?" Tristan asked.

The eye on Yami's eye started glowing again. "_That's _why." He pointed.

The three looked at him confused. "What are you talking about? There's nothing there," Tea informed him.

"Yeah, there is. It's the Egyptian Gods!"

"Yug', you're seeing things," Joey said.

Yami turned to them. _'Why can't they see them? There are three gigantic monsters right in the middle of the city, in plain view! How can't they see them?'_ he though. Suddenly, Bolty growled again. "Can you see them, Bolty?" The Pikachu nodded. "Okay, let's go!"

"Pika!"

The two ran toward the city, the others calling from behind. Yami ignored them.

"Yami, wait!" Tea yelled.

"There's nothing there!" Joey added. But the pharaoh was too far away.

"Hey, you three, stop right there!" a girl yelled, running up to them. They froze in their tracks, shocked at who was in front of them. "You can't go into the city right now. I'm sorry but you'll have to go around or turn around. Up to you." They just stared at her. "I'm telling you, it's not safe! So you have to leave!" The girl was annoyed. Why weren't they listening?"

"Hey, you guys, what's taking—" Yami started, and then froze. The girl looked at him, surprise etched on her face.

"...Brother?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliffie!

You probably want to kill me.

Relax, only one day to wait!

Oh, or I'll update again today if I get 5 reviews! I've never gotten that many on one chapter. But 5 total, for any chapter, will get you one more chapter today! But no more than 2 reviews per person count! Yes, confusing, but even I am one of those people who'd review 5 times to get the next chapter! So gotta make the rules!

Okay, well, hope you liked it! Please REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

****I realized at 12:41 that I could publish this because it was the next day! But then I thought that maybe more people read it when i upload during the day because people are awake... but then I thought I'd rather just update anyway! So, here you go! I hope you like it! Please review!

**Chapter 10**

Joey, Tea, and Tristan looked on in shock as two people materialized into thin air.

"Oh my God, there's four of them," Tristan said.

Suddenly, an eye started to glow on both Yami and Ati's foreheads, and they stood frozen in space, their eyes connected.

Yugi stood next to the pharaoh, not believing what he was seeing; or rather, _whom _he was seeing. Tea was standing next to Tristan, doing the same.

"Oi, Pharaoh!" Joey said, walking up to Yami. He was about to wave a hand in front of his face, but the fourth look-alike caught his arm just in time.

"You can't!" she exclaimed. "If you break their eye contact, they'll pass out! It'll make it ten times harder for them to come back!"

Her actions seemed to snap Yugi out of his daze, and as Joey looked on, confused, the spiky-haired boy yelled, "Yuki!" He ran up to her and hugged her, tears falling down his face.

"Yugi," Yuki whispered as she began to cry as well. She hugged her twin back.

"I missed you!" Yugi said. "I didn't know what happened to you…."

Yuki smiled. "I missed you, too. And Mom." Yugi stiffened. "Don't worry. I know she passed away. I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye to her."

Tea looked on, touched. Tears began to fall down her own face as she watched the twins' reunion. Yuki looked up at her. "Tea," she called, holding out an arm. Unable to hold back her sob, the brown-haired girl ran up to them and joined their hug. "The three of us are together again."

"Aww," Tristan said.

"I'm a sucker for this sappy stuff," Joey commented, wiping his own eyes.

"I wonder what's up with the Pharaoh, though?"

The two looked at Yami. Yuki saw their confused looks and, wiping her eyes, said, "They're probably in the Puzzles."

"Puzzles?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." She held up her pendant. "I have the Millennium Pendant. It's a copy of your Puzzle, except the eye is sideways to symbolize that it was created separately from the others."

"Wait, there's an eighth Millennium Item?" Joey asked.

"Yes and no. It's the same as the others, but it isn't called one of them. Ati created it, and she had me deliver it to her father."

"What?" Tea said, surprised. "How?"

Yuki smiled. "The Items can take you to the past, if you know how to use them. Ati happens to be a master of the Item she created. So she sent me back."

"Oh…."

"That's cool, Yuki," Yugi said, smiling, "but what about them?" He looked over to his other half, worried.

"They'll come back," Yuki told him. "Ati warned me of this."

"What did she say?"

"That when she meets her brother, they'll probably be brought into the Puzzles. It'll connect their minds, much like ours were with theirs, except their connection will continue even after we all have a body. She said there might be some other effects, too, but it's nothing to worry about."

"That's a relief. So do we get to keep these bodies?"

"Yup! But we can merge back if need be!" Yuki chirped happily. "And it only happened because those two finally met after 5000 years." She pointed at the other pair of twins. "Ironic how we were both spit up by time and different worlds."

"Yeah," Yugi replied, smiling. "So are you coming back with us?"

"Of course. I couldn't leave you guys twice. So what do people think? That I went missing or that I was just living somewhere else?"

"A mixture of both," Tea piped in. "We all know you went missing, and there have been rumors, but we told everyone you were living with Yugi's cousins. Which would actually be a good thing to call those two." She nodded toward Yami and Ati.

"Good idea," Tristan said.

Joey looked at Yuki. "So, when will they be back?"

"I don't know," she answered. "We'll just have to wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, this was a longer one!

Did you like it?

There's so much romance in chapter 14! Be excited! But first, read chapters 11-13!

And please review!

Oh, I gotta write more! Man, I'm behind! I only have 3 days to write chapter 15 and some others after it so I have some time for others! Wow, this will be a long story. Rather than 100 chapters, I'm aiming for 100,000 words! Perhaps the chapters will get a bit longer! ;)

Okay, well, the rule still applies that if I get 5 reviews in one day I'll update another chapter! So please REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

This is a fake chapter that is very important for this story's development. I need some votes on pairings. I have some I'd like to use, but they seem so difficult that I'll let you guys decide! You can vote on this chapter and others in order to choose which pairings you'd like to see! So please vote!

Yugi x Rebecca and Mana x Mahad or Yugi x Mana?

Yuki x Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura, or Rafael?

Serenity x Tristan, Mokuba, or Duke?

Mai x Joey or Valon?

Ishizu x anyone?

(Good) Marik x anyone?

Other suggestions?

Yuki is most important right now, so please choose! Thanks so much!

Yaoi pairings are welcome, too! As well as mix and match options of the above characters!


	12. Chapter 12

****Yo, guys! I need you to reply to my last chapter! I seriously am confused about some of those!

Thanks for reading! Please review!

**Chapter 11**

"Brother...Brother, wake up."

"Ugh… Where are we?"

"We're in the Puzzles."

"Puzzles?"

"Yeah. We both have one. Mine's a copy of yours with a sideways eye that I created."

"Okay." Yami sat up then reached for his bandaged arm. "Is this still bleeding?" He opened his eyes and looked at it.

"I don't think so. Just leave the bandages on. Let's go. We should be able to fix it soon."

"Alright. So what are we doing?"

"Looking for a solution."

"To what?"

"Ourselves."

Yami looked at her like she was crazy. "What does that mean?"

Ati sighed. "Look, you need your past, and I need your present. So we have to find them. Also, since we're both here, our Puzzles are connected, which means our minds are connected. So even after we go back, when we're four people instead of two, you and I will share minds like you and Yugi once did."

"Okay…."

She sighed again. "In your words, we're looking for our destinies."

"Ah. That makes more sense."

Ati looked at him pointedly. "Once we start thinking to each other, you'll get used to me. For now, you need to get your thoughts together. You're totally out of it."

"Sorry," Yami said, looking down. "This is a lot to take in."

"Well, your mind has plenty of room to put it in, seeing as how it's a huge maze of rooms. And no, I'm not saying you aren't smart, because I know you are. We both are." She ended her speech then started to walk away.

"Ati, wait. We're looking for ourselves, right?"

"Yeah." She wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"And our minds are linked?"

"They are."

"Then we don't need to look around. We're in our minds, so let's use our minds to find where we need to go."

"And through our link we can look at the bigger picture," she said, understanding.

"Yeah, so we have to stay together."

"Okay." Ati walked back to Yami, and they both lifted their hands, reaching for each other's. As they connected and closed their eyes, they both thought, _'Can you hear me? Yes. Let's listen.'_

They stayed silent, listening for the answer. They felt the entirety of the Puzzles; the stairs, the doors, the rooms, each and every brick used to put them all together. Suddenly, as though it knew of this connection, a door appeared. They slowly let go of each other's hands, still connected by their minds, and without opening their eyes, they reached for the door together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked it! Please REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

So, chapter 12 is here! This is now my longest fanfic on fan ! Yay! So, this chapter is pretty cool. At least I think so. And I have up to chapter 14 done, so I'd better start working! But the romance starts after the next chapter! Look forward to it!

Meanwhile, read this chapter! And don't forget to review! :D

**Chapter 12**

Returning back to the "real" world, Ati caught herself from falling. She felt like she had just landed from a far up distance. It was a bizarre feeling. At the same time, however, Yami started to fall forward. She caught him, too.

"Brother, careful," she said, holding him up. His eyes slowly fluttered open.

Yami grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," he whispered. "It seems this cut took a toll on me. I forgot about it."

"Hey, look, they're back," Joey said, noticing that they were moving.

"So what happened?" Tea and Tristan asked at the same time. They then glanced at each other and the older twins watched them in amusement.

"I told you, they linked and got powers. Right, Ati?" Yuki said.

"Yeah," she answered.

As Ati opened her mouth to say something, Yugi interrupted, "Spirit, you need to be more careful! We told you it wasn't safe for you to be running around!"

"I know," he replied. "Sorry."

"Let me see it," Ati said, annoyed at Yugi for butting in.

Yami looked up at her. "Okay…." He held out his arm. She undid the bandages and touched the cut lightly with her fingers.

"It's not too bad. Nothing I can't fix." The others looked at her questioningly. "Don't scream, Brother. This might hurt." Suddenly Yami's skin started to morph as Ati moved her hand along his arm.

"Argh," Yami winced. "What are you doing?"

"Did you know that flesh and blood are made mostly out of water?" she asked mysteriously.

Yami's right eye was shut as he answered, "No, I did not. Why is this so torturous?"

"Because I'm moving the water in your body to seal up the cut."

Yami cringed as everyone else looked at her in awe. "It sounds much less painful than it is."

"How can you do that?" Joey asked.

"Are those the powers you got?" Yuki half-answered.

Ati looked to them as she finished healing Yami's arm. "Yeah, they are." She looked back at her brother's hand, checking for other cuts.

Yami glanced up. "How did you know how to use them?"

Ati smirked. "All done," she said, releasing her brother's arm. "As for your question, it's because I've had them before."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"When?" Yami asked.

"When we were younger, Brother. You had powers, too. I assume you got them back?"

Yami checked himself. "I don't know. I don't _feel_ diff—" he paused, thinking about exactly what he said. "That's it. _I_ don't feel different, but I feel things differently!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tristan questioned.

"Well," Yami started, "I guess I can tell that there are pebbles lying everywhere, and there really _aren't_ any more animals around, and there's a swamp a while down that way." He pointed left.

While the others looked at him oddly, Ati said, "Wow, that's amazing! That swamp is a mile away! You can feel it from here? I didn't know that was possible!"

Yami grinned. "You're finally acting like a teenager." She glared.

"We _aren't_ teenagers. We're older than anyone alive. Just because you can't remember anything before Yugi solved the Puzzle doesn't mean that my mind isn't filled with five-thousand years of information."

Yami stared at her, shocked. "You… _remember_?"

"Yeah, of course. But that's a story for after we do something about those Egyptian Gods that only we can see."

Yami frowned, not satisfied with her response but knowing it was right. "Fine. But you owe me an explanation later." He ignored the gang's comment of "There are no Egyptian Gods here!" and added, "Also, Bolty knows they're there."

"Bolty?"

"Him." He pointed his thumb down behind him.

She smiled at the Pikachu. "He's adorable!" She petted him on the head, then proceeded to say, "Anyway, any ideas, Mr. King of Games?"

Yami thought for a moment, ignoring the nickname. "How did they do it in the past? Stone tablets and Millennium Items, was it?" She nodded. "Okay, well, Miss Master-of-her-Item, let's go!"

She grinned. "Good idea."

The two started to run for the city, jumping over bushes and benches and down sets of stairs on their way. After another minute, they were nearing the monsters.

"Ready?" Yami asked.

"When you are," Ati replied, sending him a picture of what a stone tablet looked like.

The two stopped, looking up at the giant Gods. "Okay, here goes!" He lifted his hands, then as he used his powers, they started to shake in the air. Soon, a rectangle of stone was arising from the ground. As it stilled, Ati put her hands next to either side of her Pendant, encircling it until it glowed. "Millennium Pendant, help me seal these creatures into this stone tablet, never to be seen in this world again!" The puzzle started glowing, as well as the eye on her forehead, and suddenly the Egyptian God Monsters were glowing as well. Then, after a moment, they disappeared into a ray of light that shot at the blank stone tablet.

Yami stepped forward and looked at her work. "Nice, sis." The three Gods were carved magnificently into the stone. "Were you an artist back in the day?"

"Yup!" she said, smiling.

The two waited for the others to arrive before saying goodbye to Bolty (sadly) and using their Millennium Items to bring them and the stone tablet back to the world of Duel Monsters. As the eyes on the older twins' foreheads glowed brightly again, the group faded into a ray of light.

As they all disappeared, Yuki whispered quietly, "I'm coming home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked it! Just in case, I'll be leaving "chapter" 11 up for a few more days. Please review on it! And please review on this chapter, too!


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, on to chapter 13! I have 14 and 15 done already, and I'm working on 16! Man, this is getting long! :D

I hope you like it! Please REVIEW!

**Chapter 13**

As the gang arrived back in their world, Yami lifted a hand toward the stone tablet. He bent his fingers and pushed his hand forward while pulling his other arm back, successfully cracking the stone to rubble.

"Now those monsters should return to their cards, right?" he asked Ati.

"Yeah," she replied. "Now the problem is, who has them? If they're in some evil dude's hands, like Bakura, for instance, well… we could be in trouble."

Confusion was clear on the normal gang's face. "How do you know Bakura?" Joey asked.

"He was in our past."

Silence.

"Oh."

"You mean the Millennium Ring Bakura?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. He was the bad guy. He was the reason you died."

"Oh… How did I die exactly?"

The others stared at the pharaoh as if he had gone insane. "You sacrificed yourself to save Egypt. With that," she said, pointing at the Puzzle.

There was another brief silence. "…Oh. What from?"

"Basically put, Bakura. He transformed into an evil monster to destroy the city."

He was silent for a moment. "Okay. Good to know." This got some weird looks. Yami turned toward his alter ego. "Yugi, are the three of us staying at Grandpa's?"

Yugi frowned. "Well… Obviously Yuki will because she was there originally. I'd have to ask if you guys can, though."

"We could share a room, right sis?" Yami asked Ati.

"Sure. No problem. We're permanently inside each other's heads anyway. Besides, I need to teach you to control those powers of yours."

Yami frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "I can control them just fine, thank you."

"Oh really?" Ati asked, raising an eyebrow. "Which way is the closest love hotel?"

Yami looked at her oddly, wondering where this was going. "That way," he said, pointing.

"Are there people there right now?"

Yami's eyes widened and he blushed furiously. He coughed once, then said, "I see your point."

Ati smirked. Everyone else was watching the two, slightly freaked out. They'd _never _seen Yami blush before.

"Okay…" Yugi said, interrupting their "moment." "So, I think it's only fair if you can stay at Grandpa's. But we need to find a way to make money. Otherwise, that's unfair to Grandpa."

The other three twins smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yay!" Ati almost shrieked. "We get to share a room again, Brother! And this time you're nice!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he asked her, hands on his hips.

She covered her mouth, realizing her slip-up. "Oops…."

"Well?"

Ati sighed. "Well, you weren't… you weren't very nice to me in the past. When we were younger, you could be quite mean, actually." Everyone looked at her, shocked. "I mean, it's not like you said mean things. It's just… you acted as if I didn't exist. I was nothing to you but something to ignore." She looked up and saw Yami's shocked face, self-hatred registering in his eyes. "Hey, don't look at me like that. Everyone treated me like that. We were young. You didn't know any better. Besides, I always knew you were a nice person. You helped everyone. Just, not me."

He frowned deeply, thinking. He had a sudden desire to learn more, like the truth was just _yanking_ at his heart, telling him to find it. Finally, he asked his sister, "Can you tell me more about our past? I need to know."

She glanced down. After a moment, she answered, "Yes. _However_." Yami's face fell. "A, I can't share a lot of it. It could alter the past. And b, I don't remember your name."  
"How come?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

She smiled sadly. "Scared, huh? Don't actually wanna know? Looks like you've picked up this connection thing fast." She paused, letting him think.

'_How come, _Ati_?' _he asked through their mind connection.

She frowned. "I gave up our powers, your memories of them, your name, and my life in order to create my Millennium Item."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, let's not kill me, ne? I know it's a huge cliffy... but you'll get the rest of this part tomorrow! So please REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

Finally, the ever-awaited chapter 14! Not only does this continue from that cliffy I left yesterday, but it has some romance! And another cliffy! (Don't kill me, it's how it must be!)

Anyway, I'm done with 15 and 16, too. Maybe I can get a lot more done soon. That would be nice.

Well, on to chapter 14! Please REVIEW!

**Chapter 14**

There was a collective gasp.

"_What?_" Yugi, Tristan, and Joey asked.

"Well," Ati started, "you know how nearly a whole town was killed to create the original seven items?" This earned another gasp. She sighed. "Anyway, mine needed a sacrifice, too. I was not happy with life as it was, and neither were you, Brother. As future Pharaoh, you were worshipped. Your powers were thought to be able to save Egypt from the future evil. Everyone _adored_ you. I, however, was ignored by everyone except our parents and Mana." She sent Yami a visual picture of her as she told the others, "Mana was a good friend of ours. When we were younger, she was closer to me, but then I created the Pendant and she became closer to my brother." She turned back to Yami. "I always wondered if you knew that she loved you."

Yami's eyes widened, having remembered her and everything about her from his link with Ati. "I did not." He frowned. "Was I in love with her?" He felt Tea tense behind him, but he ignored it, too intrigued by the story.

"I had thought you were," Ati answered. "Or rather, when I was alive, I had often wondered. It was proven to be a fact just before you died. You proposed to her, saying that if you made it back alive, you wanted her to be your wife."

Yami's eyes widened again. This time, however, it was not from the story. He swiftly turned around, looking straight into Tea's tear-filled eyes. "Tea?" he whispered, reaching a hand toward her. She just turned away, hunching further into herself.

"It's okay," she said, heartbroken, her hair covering her face. "If you loved someone, it has nothing to do with me. I'm sorry, Pharaoh. Don't worry about me. I'm alright."

He stepped forward. "Tea, I can feel you lying."

Her head shot up, a lone tear falling from her eye and onto the ground. Immediately, she turned until her back was facing the pharaoh. "No, really. I'm… I'm happy that you had someone in your past life. I… I want you to be happy, okay? That's what friends are for, right? To make each other happy?"

Yami watched her, his heart filled with sadness. "Then maybe that's why I'm making you so upset."

Tea's eyes widened as the others looked on in surprise. "Are you saying we aren't friends?" she asked, hurt.

He stared at the back of her head for a moment as he asked Ati through his mind link, _'Is it okay, Ati? Is it okay for me to be happy like that?'_

Ati mentally smirked at him. _'Definitely,'_ she answered.

He smiled. "Tea."

"What?" the brunette asked shortly, trying not to let him hear that she was fighting back tears.

"Please look at me," he begged quietly.

She lifted her head and stood still for a minute. Finally, she turned around and glanced up at him.

Yami looked her in the eye. "I hardly know anything about my past," he admitted, taking a step forward. "…And I don't really know how my past self felt about anything." He reached a hand up to her cheek and brushed the tears away from one eye with his thumb as she stared back at him. "But the person I am now has never been in love with anyone but _you_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you liked it! Please REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

I hope you don't skip my author's notes just because you're excited for the story!

Oh, with the update of this chapter, my story is now over 10,000 words long!

Anyway, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!

**Chapter 15**

Tea's eyes were wide as her mind tried to understand what the Pharaoh had just said.

"_Me?_' she whispered, looking him in the eye and once again noticing how tall he was.

Yami smiled, wiping away another tear from her cheek. "Yeah." She reached a hand up to his and gripped it, closing her eyes. A parade of tears fell down her face, and she smiled as she rubbed her cheek into his hand.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, someone came running into the room and said, "My Pharaoh! You have returned!"

Distracted, Yami looked at the speaker only to find Ishizu standing at the entrance to the room. He briefly noted that they were back in the basement of the museum, and that there was no longer glass all over the floor.

Tea, understanding that their moment was over, took a step back, and wiped her eyes. _'I'll talk to him later,'_ she thought to herself.

After a moment, Yugi realized that Yami was not going to respond to Ishizu's exclamation, and said, "Yeah, we're back. Did we cause a lot of trouble?"

"Do not worry. It is easy to replace glass. I assume the Pharaoh is alright?" Ishizu asked as she looked at Yami. She then noticed among the group of people a person who was very familiar to those with knowledge of ancient Egypt.

"Princess Ata," she spoke, facing her and bowing slightly. "I was not expecting to see you."

Ati smirked. "Did my brother already steal the Millennium Necklace from you?"

Ishizu's eyes widened. "What do you mean, Princess?"

Ati told her calmly, "You didn't know I would be here. And I believe he used it to learn of the God Cards. That's what his subconscious is telling me." She ignored the raven-haired woman's surprise and looked to her brother.

Ati continued, "Which reminds me, I need to teach you how to at least understand your subconscious," she started. "Otherwise it'll just feed us both information that only I will know how to decipher." She held back a laugh and said, "I don't think you want that, either, considering that technically we _are_ teenagers, physically, at least. Which _would_ be the issue here."

Yami frowned at her. "Are you always like that?" he asked.

She continued smirking as she answered, "Of course; this is a part of who I am. And now that we have our own bodies, we're free to think in more than one way."

Yami looked to the side and saw that everyone was looking at them oddly. "What?"

Tristan spoke up, "You two were just staring at each other."

"And you didn't hear us say your names," Joey added.

"Hmm…" Ati said, "I guess we were talking in our minds without realizing it."

Yuki laughed. "That used to it already, huh?"

Ati smiled at her while Yami looked at Yugi. He was looking at his sister, but his smile was forced.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked up at him. "Huh? …O-oh. Yeah, I'm alright." He forced a smile again.

Yami frowned, feeling that he was lying. As he was about to speak, he heard Ati's voice, _'Don't. Leave him be. He has to get used to this on his own.'_

Yami closed his eyes and grimaced. _'Fine,' _he thought back.

"Anyway, we're all fine now," Ati said.

"Yeah, thanks to Ati. She's the one who saved the Pharaoh," Tea said. Ati could hear the gratitude in her voice.

She smiled at the taller girl. "No problem. My brother is important, after all; both to us and to the world." Suddenly, her expression turned serious as she looked them all in the eye, surveying their strength and willingness to fight. "And the world needs him now more than ever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, very cliche ending! Well, time for me to go back to writing my endless philosophy paper! Anyway, I hope you liked this! Please REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter isn't too exciting. It's mostly meant to be amusing, but it is necessary. Anyway, I finished chapter 17. It's over two pages long! That's my longest so far! :D

Anyway, here's chapter 16! I hope you like it!

**Chapter 16**

The next day, Yami, Ati, and the rest of the gang met up at the Kame Game Shop where the four twins were living. They all brought their homework, and Yugi and Yuki had fished out all their books from previous years. They brought everything to the living room behind the store and set it all out.

"Okay," Tea said, standing in front of the group. "We have a big job here." The others watched her as Ati looked on, annoyed. "We have to tech these two," she motioned toward the ancient twins, "all the material we learned in school over the past several years."

Ati sighed. "Tea, we'll already know a lot."

"Yeah, but it took us years to learn all of this," Tristan argued.

"You guys only have a couple days," Joey said.

"Yeah, so let's get to work!" Tea said. "We put these all in order for you, so you can just read through them and tell us if you need help, okay?" She pointed at the stacks of books. There were at least thirty books sitting on the counter.

Ati looked at her brother. "So, which half do you want? Math and science or Japanese and history?"

Yami smirked. "I think you already know some history, so you can take that half. And you're probably better at writing, too. I'll do the math and science stuff, okay?"

"Yup!" Ati said, as the two began to split everything into two piles.

"What are you doing?" Tristan asked.

"Well," Yami said, "If one of us learns stuff, we can just transfer it all through our mind link. So it will be quicker if we each take half." Tristan nodded in understanding.

"What about English?" Tea asked.

Ati started, "I already know English. They used it a lot in the Pokemon world."

"And I know it from Duelist Kingdom," Yami added. "So we can share what we know with each other, and we should be alright."

"Oh, okay," Tea said. "Well, you better get started on this stuff. And don't forget to look at the workbooks."

"I don't think we'll need the workbooks, but thanks, Tea."

"But doing the homework helps you learn it," Joey said.

"Like _you_ would know," Tristan commented.

"Hey, guys," Yugi interrupted, "I know the Pharaoh is a lot smarter than we're giving him credit for."

Yuki added, "And Ati is at least as smart as him!"

Yami looked over at his sister, who was standing next to him. "At _least_ as smart, huh?" he questioned, raising one eyebrow.

Ati looked at him smugly. Smirking, she lifted one arm and held her hand out. "Challenge requested."

Yami grinned back. "Challenge accepted," he said, shaking her hand. The two then grabbed their pile of books. They were each holding about eight, which were four years worth of learning for each class they were studying. They moved to separate sides of the room and swiftly began reading in separate corners.

"Yikes," Joey said. "I didn't know the Pharaoh could get like that."

Yugi smiled. "I'm glad his sister is here. He seems to be having a lot more fun."

Tea looked at him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I did a lot of thinking last night. I need to get used to not being able to share a mind with him. And if his sister is making him happy, then I can be happy for him."

"And Yugi," Yuki commented, "Don't forget, I'm back, too."

Yugi smiled cheerfully. "Right. I won't."

Tea looked at the two. "Well, I think we should do our own work now."

"Okay!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, so, I need to get a few more chapters done! I only have one extra done, and it's Tuesday's chapter. So I need to write more... And I have a huge philosophy paper due in a day and a half, as well as a Japanese midterm. So wish me luck!

Anyway, thanks for reading!

Please REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry guys, but I decided this chapter was too long! So, I split it into two! I hope you still like it! And the next chapter is still two pages!

Anyway, I have decided to give up anime for a week! (Excluding this story and ONLY this story.) Would you like to know the reasons?

1. I watched 60 episodes of anime in three days.

2. During those three days, i was supposed to be studying for a college midterm (I'm in high school) and writing a ten page philosophy paper.

3. I feel like my Friday didn't even exist.

4. I was in my room the entire time when I should have been with friends.

5. I nearly gave myself blisters from using scissors too much to cut up magazines in order to make a collage because the anime was too boring without something else to do during it.

I won't bore you with more details.

So ya, thanks to all you readers out there for giving me one anime-related thing to hold on to! I am counting this story as a responsibility since I update every day, therefore making it impossible to fairly give up on it for an entire week. So thanks!

Now that Im done ranting, here's chapter 17!

**Chapter 17**

Finally, it was Monday. Yuki was very nervous to be going back to school and seeing all her old friends. Well, they weren't really friends, but she got along with them at least.

The four twins were walking to school together from the Kame Game Shop. A lot of people were staring at them because they all looked like the King of Games. The four teens just ignored the gawkers. They already knew there would be rumors spreading everywhere before they even walked in the door of the school. After all, there were now four kids with Yugi's crazy hairstyle, and you couldn't even tell if the two younger ones and the two older ones were twins or if the two boys and the two girls were twins. They all looked too alike.

And that wasn't even what caught the most attention by the kids from school. Sure, everyone was whispering about there being three new people who looked like Yugi. And yes, rumors spread about a hot new guy and a gorgeous new girl joining their school. But even more prominent was the rumor that the adorable, much-loved, thought-to-be-missing Yuki was returning. And it was obvious to anyone who knew her that she was nervous as hell about it.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," Ati told her.

"Yeah, Yuki. Everyone will be happy to have you back," Yugi said.

Yuki looked down. "I know…. But I'm still nervous. I mean, I haven't seen them in forever! And you said there were rumors that I went missing, right?"

Yami stepped up next to her and draped an arm over her shoulders. "Don't worry, Yuki. If the two of us," he pointed at his sister behind him, "can learn four years worth of information in two days _and_ create fake identities as your cousins to get into your school, I think you can survive one day of reacquainting with old friends."

Yuki glanced at him and smiled. She held her head up higher and said, "You know, you're right. I can do this. It'll be a piece of cake!"

"That's the spirit!" Ati said, giving her a high five.

"Besides, the two of us will be up there with you," Yami added, moving his hands into his pockets.

Yuki laughed. "I wonder how they'll react to there being four Yugi's?"

Yugi blushed and glared at her. "There are not four of me!"

"Yeah, but it'll look that way! We _are _two pairs of identical twins, after all."

Yugi sighed, deciding not to tell his sister that different-gender twins _can't_ be identical. Then, listening to their laughter, he smiled. This was going to be fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, did you like it? Please REVIEW! One more review and this story is not only my most reviewed story ever, but it's also tied for number of reviews with my best friend's Yu-Gi-Oh! story! So, please REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

So, I had to change the seating arrangements in this chapter because I found that when combined with future chapters, they didn't make sense. Anyway, only that was changed, so you can check it out if you want but it isn't very important. Just know Seto is in between the ancient twins while Yami is behind Tea, 'kay?

Guess what? I didn't wake up yesterday! I actually pulled an all-nighter for that philosophy paper. I couldn't concentrate most of the time so it took four times as long as it should have. And 5 hours later I was in my class and I couldn't read my homework that I needed to know to take my quiz. I read the same page for over an hour and still didn't understand it. I could write and listen just fine, though, so yay for websites that let your computer speak to you! The quiz questions were easy to decipher, so it wasn't too bad.

I don't know how I did... oh well. I still haven't gone to sleep, though... Anyway, I thought I should say that a girl and boy pair of twins cannot be identical because "identical" refers to genetics, not what they look like.

Anyway, here's chapter 18!

**Chapter 18**

"Okay, class," the teacher said, holding a hand out toward the door. "We have three new students today. You've probably already heard the rumors, but please remain quiet when you see them. We don't want to scare them on their first day." She then called over all the whispers, "You can come in now."

The door opened, and in walked three identical-looking teenagers. Two were wearing the short blue skirt required by their school along with the usual light pink blazer, while the other wore blue pants, a black tank top, and a blue jacket. He and the taller girl attracted a lot of attention, for they were both wearing pendants that looked like Yugi's missing Millennium Item.

"Could you please introduce yourselves?" the teacher asked.

Ati, who was standing in between the other two, grinned. "Hi, my name's Ata Muto, but you can call me Ati. I'm Yugi's cousin. I'm honored to make your acquaintance." She bowed dramatically, putting one arm in front of her stomach as she did so, then stood straight and elbowed her brother.

"Ow!" Yami said, rubbing his arm and glaring at her. Everyone in class giggled, excluding Yugi who was blushing out of embarrassment. Why did he have to be "related" to these people?

"Quiet down, class," the teacher said, shushing everyone. She then looked to Yami.

"Hey, I'm Yami Muto. I'm her twin," he said, pointing to Ati with his thumb. "We've both been homeschooled until now." He lowered his arm and bowed his head as was expected. "Nice to meet you."

Then, everyone turned to the remaining transfer student. Ati smiled, noticing her nervousness. "Go on, Yuki," she whispered into the younger girl's ear, patting her on the back.

Yuki blushed shyly and said, "Hello, I'm Yuki Muto. I'm Yugi's twin sister, and I've been living with Ati and Yami for the past few years. I'm pleased to be here." She finished with a bow.

The teacher smiled and looked back to her class. "I'm sure some of you remember Yuki." Indeed, many of the students were staring at her with wide eyes. One brave young man raised his hand. "Yes, Taichi?"

"I thought Yuki went missing," the blue-eyed boy named Taichi said.

Yuki panicked a bit, but Ati came to her rescue. "Nope, she's been with us!" she said, grabbing onto Yuki's arm. The boy frowned a bit, but let it go.

"Alright, then. Yuki, you can go sit over there next to Joey." Joey grinned as Yuki went to sit down. "And Yami, you can sit behind Tea." Hands in his pockets, Yami immediately walked over to his new seat near the brunette, startling the teacher. "I see you know her. Okay then….Ati, you can sit in that seat in the back row, next to your brother."

"Excuse me, Sensei," a student spoke up, "That's Kaiba's seat."

"Ah, thank you, Ryou." The teacher looked back to Ati. "Perhaps you should sit at the desk next to that one."

Ati smiled. "Okay." She began to walk over to her new seat just as the door in the back of the classroom opened. Ati stopped in her tracks, seeing whom it was. "Seto?" she asked quietly.

Once she caught his attention, Kaiba stared at her, his eyes widening. His briefcase fell to the floor, papers falling out of it, but he didn't seem to notice.

Yami watched this spectacle, thoroughly interested. Judging by how his sister acted, either she knew Kaiba or she was close to his past self. Kaiba's reaction, however, startled the entire class. They had never seen him look so shocked before.

After a moment, Kaiba closed and reopened his eyes, trying to clear his head, then frowned. "Do I know you?" he asked Ati, confused by his own actions.

Ati walked over to him and began to pick his papers up. He bent down to help her, picking up his briefcase as well. As she stood back up and handed him the papers, she said, "I don't know. I know you, though."

Kaiba frowned, not sure what that meant, and took the papers from her hands. Still annoyed with his previous actions, he grunted back at her and stuffed the papers into his briefcase.

After a few seconds, she added, "I knew your past self."

_That_ caught his attention. He glared up at her, then realizing she was serious, he laughed at her. "Heh, you've lost it. I don't believe in any of that hocus pocus nonsense the geek squad makes up." Still smirking as though he were above everyone else, he walked arrogantly past her to his seat and calmly sat down. Ati, however, stood in place with her fists clenched, thoroughly pissed off. Slowly, she turned to face him, her glare shooting daggers through his head. "Oi, you stupid, arrogant bas—" she started, but was cut off as Yami ran behind her and hooked her shoulders in his arms while covering her mouth.

"Now, now, Sister. No need to scare everyone on your first day in school," Yami said, knowing she'd turn her anger to him instead of Kaiba because of it.

As he predicted, Ati turned her head and glared at him. "I am not—" she yelled, but then Yami forcibly turned her completely around and flicked her in the forehead. "Ow!" she said, reaching for the spot his finger had just hit.

"Payback for elbowing me," Yami told her. "Now, let's sit down and _not_ destroy the school on our first day here."

Ati removed her hands from her face and looked around, noticing that everyone was staring at her. "Oops." She turned to the teacher and bowed. "Sorry for disturbing class, Sensei!"

The teacher smiled. "It's alright. Now, please sit down so we can begin our lesson."

Ati nodded and sat at her desk, making sure to completely ignore the jerk sitting next to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Did you like it? Opinions on Taichi? I might make him an important character. And what you know of him doesn't do him justice. You shall find out more soon! (Probably - he's a new character who I just recently created, so I don't know if he'll stay for long!) Please tell me your opinions on him!

Please REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

Oh my, this has become so long! Anyway, I just finished this! I'll post it now so it can be read then write more. Oh, I think I'll be writing the "School Season" instead of most of the Battle City tournament. We'll see.

Anyway, anything you'd like to see in this story? I don't have solid plans although some of my plans are solid. So opinions and suggestions are always welcome!

Anyway, here's chapter 19!

**Chapter 19**

A week had passed since the three twins' first day of school. Yami and Ati now had their own style. They both wore their jackets with only the top button buttoned and their sleeves were floating behind them rather than covering their arms. The jackets were like a cape and fell around their shoulders, but the teacher didn't seem to care. They both wore tank tops, however Yami's was black and loose while Ati's was white and form-fitting. They also wore a bunch of bracelets, although Yami's were dark blue and studded, while Ati's were light blue and bejeweled.

In addition to all of this, Yami Ati, Seto, and Joey, as well as a few miscellaneous students, were all carrying around Duel disks for the new tournament. They weren't allowed to wear them during school, but they kept them near just in case.

As for the school part, Yuki was fitting in well with her old friends and Yami and Ati had the best grades in their class. Well, actually, Ati was number one, followed by Yami, Seto, and Taichi.

"Second, huh?" Ati teased her brother from across Seto's desk. The two has gotten into the habit of talking over him, and he had learned to ignore it after seeing that his anger didn't scare either of them.

"So what? It's only because you write better than me," Yami argued. "Besides, Kaiba's after us, but he's probably at least as smart as us."

"Although we would challenge that," Ati replied, knowing said student was listening. She saw his eyebrow twitch and decided to change the flow of the conversation and avoid argument. "Anyway, I'm still first."

"Well, you can have any of my thoughts with math and science, but I can't use your writing because you're using it."

"You know sharing thoughts is cheating, right?" Ati commented.

"Yeah, thus my point," Yami replied. He then turned to the front of the classroom, his attention followed by his sister. She knew by now to copy his focus because unless it was on Tea, it was usually where everyone should be looking. He could feel for a mile around him when needed, after all, even though the hundred feet radius was involuntary.

"Whatever," she said. "It's not like I use your thoughts, anyway."

"Okay, class, the nominations are in!" the teacher said, interrupting their conversation. "And I'm pleased to say that two people from our class were nominated! For Vice President, Taichi Nakano, and for President, Ati Muto!"

There were whispers everywhere as Ati sat in her seat, confused.

"Why wasn't I picked?"

"Oh, good for them!"

"At least people from our class were nominated."

"Oh, she's the taller one, right?"

"I thought he seemed weird…."

"They're good choices!"

"But _she's_ brand new!"

And so on.

Ati listened to the comments of congratulations and replied with a "thank you" every time, but she wasn't quite sure what this meant. She glanced over at Taichi and saw he was grinning proudly.

Why is this such a big deal?

"Okay, quiet down class!" the teacher interrupted. "So, for Ati, who hasn't been here long enough to know what this means, you have been nominated to run for president of your grade. So, if you win the elections, you'll be president." Ati looked at her, confused. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah," she began. "Why is this such a big deal?"

The teacher smiled. "Well, you can be nominated regardless of whether you signed up or not. Everyone in the school can vote. You have to have the first, second, or third highest number of votes to even be nominated. So you'll have to campaign against two other people. Seeing as how you've been here only a week, you must be extremely good at getting attention. There are four hundred people in your grade, and you got more votes that at least 398 of them."

"Oh... okay. But what does it mean to be president?"

"You just have a lot of responsibilities for the school, but a lot of people will look up to you and you have some control over the rules and what happens here, among other things. It's truly an honor to be nominated."

Ati forced a smile. "Okay, thanks!" she said. The teacher smiled and went back to her desk. Then Ati turned toward her brother, once again ignoring Seto who sat in between them. Yami was talking to Tea, but she got both of their attentions. "Bro, Tea, can we talk?"

The two looked to her.

"Yeah, sure," Tea said.

"What's up, sis?" Yami asked.

Some students around them were listening in, but this was ignored as usual. "Should I even do this?" Ati started. "She said I'd need to campaign, and I don't even _want_ the responsibilities or the honor."

Tea smiled. "If you don't want to, you don't have too. It's optional, but you can only be nominated if others think you're up to it. Everyone has to vote, but that happened before you and Yami got here."

"Then how did she get chosen?" Yami asked.

"Oh, well, you can vote twice more before elections by going into the office and asking about it. I guess a lot of people like you, Ati," Tea answered, smiling.

"Oh?" the teacher said loudly enough to catch some attention. "What's this?" She picked up a slip of paper and read it, then stood up and turned to the class. "Class, if I may have your attention?" Everyone became quiet. "It appears I had dropped this under some folders, but we have another person in this class nominated for president." A lot of people started whispering, excited. "Congratulations to Yami Muto," the teacher announced.

Everyone turned to Yami, looking as surprised as he felt. Before they could say anything, someone's chair started to screech against the ground as they stood up. The students' attention was brought to Ati, who was now walking over to her brother's desk. Quickly over the surprise, he was already on his feet, leaning agains his desk with his arms crossed as if he were waiting for her.

As Ati stepped before him, Yami asked, "Changed your mind about not wanting the spotlight, huh?"

Ati smirked. "It's not the attention _I _want." Her hands rested on her hips, and Yami stood up straight.

She smiled confidently, which was mirrored by her brother, and they said together, "_I'm_ only in it to beat _you_."

As everyone watched them, a little freaked out that they had spoken the same thing, Yami reached out a hand. "Challenge requested," he said so that everyone could hear him.

Ati grinned deviously like a Cheshire cat. She reached her arm forward and shook his hand. "Challenge accepted." Yami grinned back, and the two immediately turned around, their cape-like, gravity-defying jackets flowing behind them, and went to opposite sides of the room where their previous partners sat.

"Yuki?" Ati asked.

"Yugi?" Yami asked.

As the younger twins looked at the older ones, the two ancient siblings said at the same time, "Can you help me win the elections?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sibling battle! Anyone excited?

This was a random idea. It has nothing to do with my past thoughts, so I hope it's okay.

Please REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

Okay, guys! More romance starts now! Be excited... be _very_ excited... Muahahahaha! XDDD

Okay, anyway, here's chapter 20!

**Chapter 20**

The next few days, the four twins were super busy. It was the guys vs. the girls. Yami had gotten Yugi, Joey, and Tristan to help him, while Ati had Yuki and Tea. Somehow, Yuki had gotten Ryou's help, as well. I guess that kind of ruined the boys vs. girls thing.

The guys already had flyers taped up around the school, but the girls had many decorated and glittery posters, all of which had pictures of Ati and the Dark Magician Girl (her favorite card) on them. Ryou was surprisingly good at art. He drew many sketches of Ati, all of which she put on random bulletin boards around the school.

One day, when Ryou had to leave immediately after school for an appointment and the girls were working in the art room, Ati and Tea had begun to question Yuki.

"So, Yuki," Ati started. "How'd you get Ryou to help us out?"

"Hmm…" Yuki thought. "I guess I just asked him."

"Really? Why him?"

Yuki's face reddened the slightest bit. "I don't know, he's a good artist. I thought he could help."

"Oh, really?" Tea said. "How'd you know that? None of us knew he was an artist."

"Well… I caught him drawing me once…." Yuki's face was bright red now.

Ati smirked. "Blushing much?" Yuki only blushed more.

"Yuki," Tea started, "Do you _like_ Ryou?"

Yuki turned away. "Like _you're_ one to talk," she argued quietly.

Ati laughed as Tea blushed a bit. "Tea, have you told my brother you love him yet?" she asked.

"…No…," Tea whispered. "But I haven't really had the chance…."

Ati frowned. "You know _that's_ not true. If you weren't so scared, you could go get him and tell him now." As she saw Tea look around nervously, she added, "In fact, I _dare_ you to. Go tell him. Now."

"Hey!" Tea half-yelled. "That's not your decision to make!"

Yuki chirped in, "But you already know he loves _you_, so what are you so afraid of?"

"Are you scared to be in a relationship?" Ati asked.

Tea looked down, her face darkened. "A little…. I had a bad experience a couple years ago. It's not extreme, but I dated a guy who wasn't very nice to me…."

Ati looked at her sadly as Yuki said, "Who?"

Tea frowned. "Taichi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, did you like it?

Opinions on Taichi, please! He shall continue to become more important!

Anyway, I have up to chapter 22 done! There is more romance to come!

Please REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22

Okay, chapter 21! More Taichi stories! Hope you like 'em! Oh, and more romance!

Well, here ya go!

**Chapter 21**

"Taichi?" Ati and Yuki asked, shocked. "But he seemed so nice!"

Tea looked at them sadly. "He is. Now. But a few years ago, he was very… disturbed, I guess you could say. His parents didn't care about him and his older sister bullied him a lot. He got a lot of verbal abuse from his family and the bullies at school. I felt bad, and I'll admit I liked him a bit, too. So, I asked him out."

Yuki stared at her. "So he said yes, I assume?"

Tea smiled fondly. "Actually, he rejected me. But as I began to talk to him more and care about him more, he seemed to noticed I was there for him. So one day he told me he liked me, and we started going out."

Ati looked at her, confused. "So, if you are happy looking back on it, what exactly happened to ruin that?"

"Well," Tea started, "I guess he was so stressed out from school and everything that he snapped. His father had yelled at him for not being top of the class, or something like that, and it really tore him apart. So, he took it out on me." She wiped a tear from her eye. "One moment I was trying to comfort him and hug him, and the next he had pushed me to the ground and ran away, yelling he never wanted to see me again."

Yuki gasped. "That's horrible."

Tea smiled sadly. "Yeah, but it's okay. I forgave him a while ago. He moved into his brother's house a while after that, and he's been getting better ever since. He's really nice now, and he's apologized so many times. I told him we can't go back to the way we were because I'm in love with someone else now, and he took it well."

Ati smiled. "That's good. But I'm sure you know my brother would never, _ever_ hurt you. And if he does, he'll have to answer to _me_, okay? And I'll sic Seto on him, too."

Tea and Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Kaiba, huh?" Tea asked.

"Do you like him, Ati?" Yuki questioned.

Ati blushed. "No way! I'd never like a stupid jerk like him!" She crossed her arms and turned away, glaring at the wall.

Tea and Yuki laughed. "Okay, well," Tea said, "I'll go find your brother and tell him now. And Yuki, you'd better tell Ryou your feelings soon. Then Ati can admit hers to herself, and maybe eventually hers will work out too."

"Oi, I told you guys I don't like Seto!" Ati yelled, then looked out the door of the classroom only to see the man in question standing there.

"Oh, shit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So? How was it?

Actual romance next chapter!

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! Excited? XD

Here's chapter 22! Hope you like it!

**Chapter 22**

As soon as she saw Seto standing in the doorway, Ati swore.

Seto smirked. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Oh, don't worry about it, you silly boy." Yuki said. Apparently she turns into dark Yuki when Ati is in trouble. "We were teasing her about something stupid. She yelled at us. Big deal."

Tea watched Yuki in surprise while Ati glared at Seto. "Exactly. So, why are you here?"

"Oh, just happened to be passing by," Kaiba answered. "Actually, I needed to ask you something, but I think you'll just yell at me if I ask now."

Realizing he was talking to her, Ati said, "No, I won't, unless it's stupid. What is it?"

"I'm trying to figure out why I reacted the way I did the other day," Kaiba said, startling the girls.

Ati scoffed. "Mr. Moneybags has a problem he can't solve himself? I'm _shocked_."

Kaiba sighed, then glared at her. "This is why I wasn't going to ask."

Ati smiled. "Fine. I'll give you my answer, but don't go laughing at me for it."

"Fair enough."

"Well," Ati started. "I told you I knew you in the past. But I don't think your past self ever knew me. My brother and I were prince and princess of Egypt five thousand years ago, and you were an ancient priest. But I died before you ever met me."

Kaiba frowned. "I don't believe all this nonsense, but if we assume for a moment that I did, how could you know me but I not know you?"

"Well, I sealed myself inside my Millennium Pendant. I was already sick, so I made this Item with the rest of my life instead of dying for nothing. It did not remain in that world, but I remained in it. And through it, I could watch over my brother and Egypt, or anything fate lead me to after my brother sealed himself in the Puzzle."

Kaiba put a hand over his eyes, confused. "I won't _try_ to understand that. All I know is that I've been having bizarre dreams of someone who looked like you, but you were dressed like some Egyptian fairy tail. So, I guess I was dreaming about this story of yours."

Ati blushed a bit, her eyes wide. "You… dream about me?"

Kaiba glared at her as he understood the double meaning of that sentence. A light blush n his face, he said, "Not like that!"

Tea and Yuki couldn't help but blush. "Okay, you two lovebirds, I'm gonna go find Yami," Tea said.

"And I gotta go get something I forgot in the classroom," Yuki said, her lame excuse somehow working.

As the two left the room quietly, Ati glared at their backs. "Traitors," she whispered.

Kaiba smirked and walked into the room, stopping in front of her. "So, what was it you were talking about earlier when I got here?"

Ati blushed. "Nothing, you idiot!" She quickly turned around, hiding her face.

Kaiba smirked. "Oh, really?"

Ati glared at him. "Yes, really." She suddenly wanted to leave very, very badly. So, she tried to run around Kaiba to escape through the door to the girl's bathroom. Too bad Kaiba jumped in front of her, successfully stopping her while at the same time making her run right into his chest.

Ati rubbed her forehead a bit. "Ow, why'd you do that?" She looked up at him, only to see that he was watching her from less than a foot away.

"I didn't want you to leave," Kaiba whispered huskily.

Ati stared into his eyes, forgetting the world surrounding them. "Seto…."

Kaiba stared back, still smirking, and leaned down as she began to close her eyes. Then, their lips met, and sparks flew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OMG right? Well, now you know the second pairing!

So, thoughts?

Please REVIEW!


	24. Chapter 24

Here you go, guys! It took me longer than the others because I didn't write it until just now.

So, I have 20 pages of Japanese homework to do. Wish me luck!

I was surprised I only got one review last chapter...

Anyway, here's chapter 23! I hope you like it!

**Chapter 23**

After only a couple of seconds, Kaiba pulled back and turned around, away from Ati.

Ati gazed at the back of his head. "…Seto?" she asked, confused.

Hair covering the top half of his face, Kaiba forced a laugh. "Heh. Silly girl."

Her eyes widened. "What?" she whispered. Tears collected in their purple depths, but she refused to let them fall.

"I don't like you back. I don't care about anyone. So you should just run along back to your group of magic tricks and fairy tails," Kaiba said, his face pained. Sadly, Ati couldn't see this from behind him.

A lone drop of water fell down the girl's cheek, and Kaiba wanted nothing more than to stop her tears. She spoke up, "That… that was cruel, Seto…."

It was silent for a moment. Then, Kaiba forced himself to stand tall and began to walk toward the door. "That's what you get for liking a guy like me." He left the room and went back the way he came from as Ati watched him leave. After a moment of shock, she turned around and, raising her hands over her face, she began to sob.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Tea walked down the hall, heading for the room the guys were in, working on Yami's campaign. Once she found it, she slid the door open and stuck her head in.

"Hey, guys," she said. They looked up at her, surprised, and ran around frantically, trying to hide their unfinished posters. Tea laughed. "Don't worry, I just need to borrow Yami for a few minutes."

Joey and Tristan glanced at each other and smirked while Yugi smiled happily at Yami. He looked at them questioningly and asked, "Do you guys mind?"

The three answered, "Nope! Go right ahead!"

Yami smiled. "Thanks. I'll be back soon." He stood up then wiped the gold glitter from the posters off his pants. Then he looked up at Tea and walked over to her, following her out the door.

The three teens that were left started giggling. (Yes, like schoolgirls.)

"So, Tristan, what do you think will happen?" Joey asked as Yugi watched on, amused.

Tristan attempted to act out a confession. "Oh, Yami, I love you!" he said in a fake girly voice, hugging his arms in front of him. Yugi laughed while Joey hit Tristan over the head.

"You know, maybe we shouldn't leave them alone," the usually innocent Yugi said, remembering how the Pharaoh felt about Tea. Joey and Tristan looked at him, surprised.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," Joey said.

Yugi laughed. "Me neither."

Tristan and Joey looked at each other. "Follow them?"

"Yup!" Tristan answered. They stood up and went to look for Yami and Tea, dragging Yugi behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, did you like it?

Do you think Kaiba's more of a jerk now?

I'm not sure if that's my goal or not...

Anyway, please review!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24 is here! And I'm going to bed!

Hope you like it! (Yawn~)

**Atem:** I'm not in this story yet, so I get to speak for Grace because her mind is sleeping. I'd like to say that one, Grace is tired. Two, Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to Grace (excluding her collection). And three... well, there isn't a three. Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 24**

Yami and Tea walked peacefully down the hall, enjoying each other's company. Tea was a bit nervous about confessing, but she knew Yami would be able to tell without even looking at her and decided she had to calm down. Yami was focusing on her, knowing her nervousness and her attempt to calm it. He smiled at her, then spoke up, "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Tea fidgeted for a moment, then glanced at him. _'I can do this,'_ she thought.

"Yeah, there was. Um…" she trailed off. Yami waited patiently. "It's about… the other day. When you confessed." She blushed a bit. "I… I—" she stopped as Yami's head shot up. He suddenly had a frantic look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

After a moment, his vision refocused on her. "It's Ati," he said. Tea's eyes widened, and Yami put a hand on her arm. "I promise I'll bring this up again later, but right now I need to go help her. Something happened."

Tea nodded. "I'm coming with you." Yami looked into her eyes for a second, showing an apology and a thank you, then turned and ran toward where Ati was, Tea following behind. On their way, Yami reached out an arm behind a corner and grabbed something, continuing to run.

"Ow!" the "thing" he grabbed yelled.

"You three shouldn't have been following us. You know better, Yugi," the Pharaoh said.

Yugi frowned, running along with him and a surprised Tea. "They dragged me with them. So, why are we running?"

Yami frowned. "My sister's in trouble. I figured I could ask you to go get yours. She's in our classroom."

Yugi nodded. "Okay, I'll go find her." He ran in a different direction as Yami let go and slowed down. They were nearing the art room where the girls had been working on their posters. Tea, who had been staring at Yami's head in order to keep up, looked around. The art room was just around the corner. She followed Yami until they reached the door, then stopped. He walked in and went immediately to his sister, who was crying.

Yami didn't say anything as he approached his twin. He could feel her sorrow, but her thoughts were too jumbled to decipher. A few random phrases and words reached him: _'So cruel…' '…do that?' '…toy with me…' 'Why?'_

Suddenly, he got a picture of Ati and Kaiba kissing, and then of him leaving her in tears. He knew right away that this was Kaiba's fault.

Yami looked over to his sister's face, which was covered by her hands. He didn't need to see her to know how upset and disheveled she was, though. So he took the last step forward and put an arm over her shoulders.

As soon as Ati felt her brother's reassuring half-hug, she ran into his arms and sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his other arm around her, listening to her mumble, "Why…did he…do that…to me?" and continue crying. "So cruel…."

Yami frowned sadly. "I know, Ati. I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Atem:** My sister! Kaiba, you're dead.

**...:** Anyway, did you like it? I hope so, since my existance in this story depends upon Grace's updating. So, please REVIEW!


	26. Chapter 26

Okay, chapter 25 is here! Sorry I was so tired yesterday. And sorry about Atem. Of course, he's in every chapter. He just doesn't know his name. Anyway, I can't believe he forgot to tell you that _I'm_ Grace...

Well, reguardless, here you go! Hope you like it!

**Chapter 25**

The next day, Yami went on a search for Kaiba. He looked all over the school, in case his earthbending wasn't up to par, and he even tried to search for Kaiba within a mile radius of the building.

But Kaiba was nowhere to be found.

Yami frowned, angry. "The jerk kisses her, leaves her in tears, and then doesn't even show up the next day?" he said to Tea. The two stood outside the school so that Yami could cool off before class started. They had sent Ati ahead with Yuki and Yugi so she wouldn't have to be reminded of the previous day's events.

"I know, Yami," Tea said. "But we knew he was like that. And Ati must have known by searching your mind."

Yami glared at the ground. "Yeah, well, didn't stop her from falling in love with the bastard."

Tea frowned. It bugged her how close Yami was with his sister. She knew it was jealousy, and she forced it to the side. She would _not_ let herself ruin their relationship because of it. Whatever that relationship _was._

Instead, she focused on what happened yesterday. Her expression saddened as she remembered Ati's tears. If the ancient girl felt toward Kaiba what Tea felt toward Yami, then she must be really hurting inside. Sure, Ati hadn't known Kaiba for long, but she knew everything her brother knew, as well as what she's observed in the past week-and-a-half.

"Yami, listen to me," Tea said, catching his attention. "You need to take a deep breath." She stared at him until he did so, breathing in until he could breathe in no more. "Now, let it out." He did so, blowing out all the air from his lungs. "Do you feel better?"

Yami nodded. "A bit. Thanks."

"Come on, then," Tea said, waving him along. "Class will start in a few minutes. We'd better hurry."

"Right," Yami agreed, following her into the building.

This was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes later, they were in their first class of the day when Yami felt another presence enter his range. But this wasn't just _any_ presence. It was a very familiar one, one which belonged to none other than Seto Kaiba.

He immediately stood up, hands on the desk, his chair screeching against the floor. He had startled the entire class, but he didn't really care. As he turned from his seat and headed for the door, he blocked off his thoughts so that Ati couldn't read them.

"Where are you going, Yami?" the teacher asked him just as he opened the door. Luckily, she was too surprised to be annoyed.

Tea watched him leave and stared at the doorway for a short moment before answering the teacher's question. "Sorry, sensei. He hasn't been feeling well today. I can go check on him."

The teacher sighed. "Alright, go ahead. I expect you back, soon."

"Okay," Tea said, standing up and running out the door after the pharaoh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Was it okay? I feel like it was a bit jumbled and boring...

Please review!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26**

Yami stormed down the hallway, his heels clicking loudly every step he took. Tea struggled to catch up with his fast pace. She yelled for him to slow down, but he didn't listen.

Finally, after Tea had stopped to sit down and wait for his return, Yami rounded a corner and came face to face with Kaiba. Kaiba flinched a bit before realizing who it was. "Oh, it's just _you_."

Yami glared at him. "What, disappointed it's not my sister so you can make fun of her again?" he said sharply, eliciting another flinch from Kaiba. "In case you didn't know, she cried for over an hour yesterday."

Kaiba forced himself to look unaffected. He frowned down at Yami, which annoyed the previous pharaoh to no end. "So?" he said, keeping his voice emotionless.

Yami couldn't take any more of this. He charged forward, pushing Kaiba back until he hit the lockers. Yami's arm rested over Kaiba's chest, pinning him down as he glared furiously up at him. Kaiba had one eye closed and his teeth were clenched—apparently Yami had pushed him harder than he thought.

"Leave. My sister. _Alone," _Yami seethed.

Kaiba smirked, fighting through the pain. "And what if I don't?"

Yami saw red. He raised his arm and aimed a punch at Kaiba's face. Just in time, Kaiba moved his head out of the way.

It probably saved his life, too.

Kaiba looked to the side, glancing at Yami's shocked face in the process, and saw that the ancient teen's arm was stuck in the wall. His own eyes widened, realizing what it would have meant for him if that had been his face.

Yami slowly pulled his arm back, removing his fist from the hole in the wall. His hand was bloody, his knuckles cracked. Luckily, nothing but the wall had been broken.

He stared at his blood-covered hand in awe. Taking a step back, he freed Kaiba, who was barely able to hold himself up.

"You punched _through_ the wall?" Kaiba whispered, for once truly afraid.

Yami did nothing but stare at his hand. "I… don't know what happened," he got out.

Kaiba glared at him. "If I hadn't moved in time, you could have killed me!"

Yami lowered his head. "I know. I was not aware I possessed such strength." He lowered his hand and turned to the side, taking one last look at Kaiba.

"I'm sorry," he said as he began to walk away.

As soon as he could no longer see the Pharaoh, Kaiba whispered, "Me too."


	28. Chapter 28

Okay, sorry this one took so long! I was too tired yesterday to write it. Well, here it is! The next chapter should be up in an hour or so (I hope).

Chapter 27! Walah! XD (How do you spell that word, anyway?)

Please review!

**Chapter 27**

Yami walked down the hall, stopping in front of the room Tea was now in. He stood outside the doorway, debating whether to find her or wash his hand and all traces of what had happened.

Before he could decide himself, he heard a female voice say, "Yami! What took—Your hand! What happened?"

Yami took a step back, watching her. "T-Tea…" he trailed off.

Tea frowned. "Are you okay?" She got up from her seat and walked over to the Pharaoh. "You need to clean it properly or it could get infected."

Yami looked down. "Tea… I… I just…."

"What?" She looked at him, worried. He wasn't responding, so she asked, "How did this happen, anyway?"

Yami lifted his hand and stared at it. "I punched through a wall."

She stared at him, thinking she must have heard wrong. "I'm sorry, what?"

He frowned. "I was angry at Kaiba and couldn't control it. So I tried to punch him and he dodged, and before I knew it, my arm was stuck in the wall."

She just stood there, staring. Letting it sink in.

Yami grimaced. "You're afraid of me now, aren't you?" he said, startling Tea. "I can feel it."

She began to shake her head. "No, that's not—"

Yami looked at her. "It's okay. I'm afraid of me, too."

Tea's eyes widened. Hurt, feeling his pain, she took a step forward. Less than a foot away now, she took his messed-up hand in hers and brought it closer to her face to get a better look.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked.

"Making sure nothing really bad happened, like the glass incident."

Yami looked down. "You don't have to come near me if you're scared, you know."

Tea looked up at him, tempted to slap him. Instead, she calmed herself, knowing he felt her anger, and lifted her hand to rest at his cheek. She smiled at him as he watched her. "No matter how scared I am, and no matter how angry or upset, I'll always love you, Yami. Please, I want you to know that."

Yami looked at her, surprised, then smiled back. "Me, too, Tea."

Happy, she lowered her hand to take a look at his. Her face becoming thoughtful, she started, "It's pretty cut up, but it won't look half this bad if you wash the blood off." She turned his arm, looking for more cuts.

"Ow, Tea, that hurts," Yami said.

Tea sweat dropped. "Maybe you sprained your wrist?"

Yami clenched his teeth. "Maybe. Ati can fix it."

Tea sighed. "Yeah, Ati can." She cheered up immediately, though. "Let's go wash the blood off then go back to class. The teacher said we shouldn't be gone for long, but it hasn't even been ten minutes."

Surprised that it had only been that long, Yami nodded his head. He then put his hands in his pockets in case anyone was in the hall, and the two proceeded out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anyone shocked he punched through a wall? Just wondering.

Is Kaiba OOC?

Should have asked that last chapter, but whatever.

Okay, well, please REVEIW!


	29. Chapter 29

Hey, guys! Sorry this is so late! Hope it's okay! I knida rushed to write it, so... ANyway, here you go! Chapter 28!

**Chapter 28**

Later that day, the gang all wanted to know what had happened earlier. They were worried about Yami. His hand was in bad shape, and he looked pretty upset.

"Yami, are you okay?" Yugi kept asking. Yami would just nod, not wanting to worry him. Tea felt it wasn't her place to tell what happened, so no one knew.

Well, no one knew until Ati found out.

Luckily, Yami was able to hold up the wall between them until lunch when Ati had time to fight it. As soon as it was let down, she learned everything. "Brother," she spoke through clenched teeth. "I can't believe you _did_ that!"

Yami looked at her sadly. "Did _you_ know I could do that?" he asked.

She frowned and glared at him. "No, but you'd think that since you have one power you might have more! Use your head!"

"Now, hold on a minute!" Tea said. "It wasn't his fault! This all happened because _you_ got hurt!"

Ati glared at her. "Stay out of this, _Tea_. It doesn't concern you."

Yami stood up, glaring at his sister. "Sister, don't talk to her like that," he spoke angrily. "If you want me to stay out of your business, then _fine_, I will. But it's not her fault that I punched through the damn wall, okay?!"

Ati glared back. "No, but it _is_ your damn fault that you almost killed Seto!"

Watching the conversation intently, Joey looked around the room, grateful that everyone had left for lunch. He wasn't sure exactly what happened, but it sounded bad. Attempting to calm the party down, he said, "Come on, Ati, his hand doesn't look too bad. If someone didn't know any better, they'd think ya were in a fight, Yami. There ain't any evidence ya punched through a wall."

"Except for the wall," Yami said.

"Good thing there aren't cameras in our school," Tristan spoke up.

Yuki sighed. "Ati, seriously, it's not that big a deal. Everyone's fine. And Yami didn't know he had super strength, so leave it be, okay?"

"Yeah," Yugi added. "Besides, Kaiba won't hate you for something your brother did."

Ati frowned and crossed her arms. "Whatever." She then proceeded to pout.

Yami looked at her for a moment, then spoke up, "I'm going outside for a bit." He looked to the girl standing next to him. "Tea, would you like to come?"

Tea smiled despite the previous conversation. "Alright."

Yami took her hand with his good one, and the two quietly left the room.

As four pairs of eyes followed them, one of them spoke up, "You guys, I'm going to go find Ryou." Joey, Tristan, and Yugi looked at Yuki. "See you later."

"Bye," they said, waving as she left. Ati got up and left as well, probably wanting to be alone.

"Man, I'm jealous," Tristan said.

Yugi sighed, watching as Joey and Tristan bantered back and forth.

This was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 minutes or less to update! Uh oh, I gotta hurry!

Please REVIEW!


	30. Chapter 30

For those of you who were wondering, I give myself a one day time limit for each chapter. This is to make sure I keep updating!

I hope this is okay! And if you're a Fruits Basket fan, it might seem very familiar!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters in the actual show, or the idea that is presented in this chapter!

Now, on to chapter 29! Hope you like it!

**Chapter 29**

By the next day, things had simmered down. Ati was no longer angry with her brother. Yami and Tea had finally decided their relationship: boyfriend and girlfriend. Tea and Ati had apologized to each other, and Yami had apologized to Kaiba. All was well.

Well, _almost_ all.

"Tea, are you and Yami dating?" a girl from class asked her in a shocked voice.

Tea looked at her questioningly, wondering why she and her friends had pulled her back to the classroom after school for _this._ "Yeah, why?"

The girl and her three friends frowned. "Why would King Yami go out with someone like _you_?" another girl asked.

Now Tea understood. These girls were from Yami's fan club. Ati had one, too: The Queen Ati fan club. In Tea's and the twins' opinions, these people were all crazy.

Tea looked confidently back at her. "Why is it any of your business?"

"Because we're part of the King Yami fan club!" the third girl yelled.

Before they could start their bizarre introduction, Tea raised a hand and said, "Please, don't start. And that doesn't make him your property. So leave us alone."

The girls glared at her. "He's not _your_ property either, bitch," the first girl said.

"Yeah, so paws off!" the fourth added.

Tea was getting very annoyed. Why did she have to take this? "Hmph," she said, turning around. "We're in love, so stay out of it."

She strode out of the room, four pairs of eyes following her.

"Well, girls?" the first club member said. "As club president, I will do everything in my power to stop this!"

"Me, too! As club vice president, I shall support you!"

"Us, too!" the third girl said.

"We want to help," the last said. "_She_ doesn't deserve him."

The club president chuckled evilly. "Of course not. King Yami belongs to all of us, and that bitch can't have him! We'll make sure of it."

The four girls laughed manically, their hands slanted in front of their mouths.

"She's going down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, how was it?

Recognize anyone?

Name suggestions? Not from Fruits Basket, please!

Please REVIEW!


	31. Chapter 31

So, is the new "Manage Stories" "Chapters/Contents" page annoying anyone else?

Anyway, here's chapter 30! I'm still int he School Arc! Battle City Arc for me is the blimp ride on. Then Dragons Arc, then Memories Arc. And perhaps some others.

And yes, I call them arcs, just as i call Noah's season Noah's Arc. Funny, I'm catholic, yet I didn't get why that was funny until my Jewish friend laughed at it. XD

Anyway, here ya go! Hope you like it!

**Chapter 30**

"Yo, Tea," Yami said, lifting a hand in a wave. He was standing by some flowers, which were surrounded by a short brick wall. Pushing off the ledge that he was leaning on, he walked toward his girlfriend.

"Hi, Yami," Tea responded, her voice lacking her normal cheerfulness.

Yami frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Huh?" Tea startled, suddenly lifting her head higher in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean _you look a bit upset."

Tea's expression turned to one of confusion. "Nope, I'm fine." Looking at Yami's worried face, she added in a happier voice, "Well, weren't we going somewhere?" She stepped forward, grabbing the pharaoh's hand and pulling him further away from the wall. "Come on!"

Accepting her sudden change in mood, he laughed as he was nearly dragged toward the shops. "So, what do you want to do, Tea? Anything in particular?"

Tea beamed. "I was thinking you could help me with something, actually."

"Okay, what is it?" he asked as they walked side by side.

"Well… I heard Yuki has a date today, too. So I wanted to go make sure it was with Ryou." One look at her boyfriend's face told Tea that he was not too keen on spying. "Oh, come on. We don't need to follow them. I just want to check, to be sure she won't get hurt."

Yami sighed. "Okay, but only for a bit. I don't think it's right to spy on them."

Tea laughed. "I know, don't worry." Stepping forward and turning to face him, she said, "Well, let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Yugi and Tristan were following Tea and Yami as Ati and Joey pretended to be on a date of their own. The latter pair didn't bother wearing wigs, knowing that Yami would know they were there as long as they were within a one hundred feet radius. Because of this, Tristan and Yugi made sure to stay far away.

As the two boys watched, Ati called out, "Hey, Bro, Tea! What's up?"

Catching their attention, she dragged Joey by the hand to where the couple stood.

"Oh, hey Ati. Yo, Joey. You guys on a date?" Yami asked, his face deadpanned.

Joey laughed, scratching the back of his head with his hand. "Well, actually, Yami, I was hoping to cheer your sis up, ya know, since moneybags was such a jerk and all."

Ati giggled, playing along perfectly. "Yup. It was really nice of him, actually. So, where're you two headed?"

"Well," Yami started, knowing he couldn't keep anything from his sister, "We were actually going to go check in on Yuki. Tea says she has a date and wanted to make sure it was with Ryou."

Joey stared at his friend, wide-eyed. Before he could say anything, Tea spoke up. "You guys wanna come? But I'd rather you left afterwards; we _are_ on a date, after all."

Ati laughed. "Sure, let's go!"

So, the two couples, each holding hands, headed off to where they knew Yuki would be meeting her mystery date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So many dates! Well, was it okay? Opinions? XD

Please REVIEW!


	32. Chapter 32

Okay, so I got this review from... Bob, and he says Ati is too powerful. I have created this story based on my 12-year-old dream world, but I do need to edit the parts I know, and I do agree. So I have taken the super strength part out, and only Yami has it. Anyway, I'm so sorry for not updating in over a week, but I'm working on it now! Hopefully I'll update more today!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey, guys! So sorry for the delay! I had finals the past two days, pulled an all nighter to prepare for one of them, and am trying to catch some last minute hang-outs with friends. I'm leaving camp in 2 days, so it's kinda sad :(  
Anyway, here's chapter 31! I owe you two more, so two random days you'll get an extra update! Yay!

**Chapter 31**

The two couples waited on a bench next to a building that was near Yuki's meeting place. Ati, Joey, and Tea watched the fountain diligently while Yami kept telling them Yuki wasn't around yet.

"Oh, I think I see her!" Joey said.

Ati hit him upside the head. "You're forgetting her crazy hair, idiot," she said, sticking out her tongue.

Joey raised his hands to his head. "Ow," he whined.

"Oh, come on, it couldn't have been that hard," Ati said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, man up, Joey," Tea spoke, looking at her friend. "You shouldn't whine after getting hit by a girl. Tristan'll start laughing at you."

Yami smirked. "Too late for that one. Yugi's trying to calm him down in case they 'blow their cover.'"

Joey looked at him, surprised. "You knew they were there?"

"Yeah," Yami answered. "My bending is better than that. I'm a bit hurt you didn't know that, sis."

Ati frowned and fake-glared at him. "Dude, seriously, that attitude is bizarre."

Chuckling, Yami added, "What's with the 'dude'?"

Receiving a real glare this time, Yami fake-glared back until Ati started laughing. Suddenly, he glanced at them all. "She's on her way now. But we'd better hide since she's coming this way."

Tea looked at him, confused. "But the game shop is the other way."

"Well, she didn't come from the game shop, maybe. Either way…" he trailed off.

The three nodded. "Let's go," Ati said.

They hid behind the trees, watching Yuki walk to the fountain and wait.

"_Where's Ryou?"_ Ati asked her brother through their mind link.

Yami frowned a bit. _"I don't sense him. But I _do_ sense Taichi."_

As Ati watched, becoming annoyed, Taichi walked up to the fountain. To Tea and Joey's surprise, he headed straight over to Yuki.

"What did you want to meet me for?" Yuki asked.

Taichi glared at her. "What's your relationship with Ryou?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliffie! So, what's going on? Hm... not telling! :P

Anyway, please REVIEW!


	33. Chapter 33

So, it's finally here! I'm so sorry for making you wait so long! I owe you ten chapters because of it! Well, nine now, but you know what I mean. Anyway, I'm working on chapter 33 now, but I don't know when I'll get the others done. School is starting soon, and I have 4 summer reading books to read, as well as a ton of Spanish work to do. But if I can just get back into writing this, it should work out. The problem is, I'm not quite sure where this is going now. But I have a bunch of notes, and I'll put them to good use and write these chapters for you guys!

ANyway, here's chapter 32! I hope you like it!

**Chapter 32**

Yuki looked at Taichi, surprised that he'd ask such a question. "Why do you want to know?" she asked innocently. He merely glared at her, waiting for an answer. Frowning, she added, "Ryo and I are good friends."

Taichi's glare lessened, and his arms relaxed a bit. "Is that all?"

"For now," Yuki replied, blushing a bit and glancing to the side.

After a short moment, Taichi questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Well," she started, a dreamy look in her eyes, "I'm hoping he'll ask me out."

Meanwhile, back behind the trees, Yami was observing the scene with both his eyes and his earthbending. Sensing Taichi's feelings, he whispered to Tea, "He wouldn't hurt her, would he?"

Tea looked at him quizzically, as did Ati and Joey. "No, I don't think so. Why?"

"He's pretty… rattled. I don't think it's safe for her to talk to him right now," Yami replied, worried. As he turned back to the scene in front of them, the others followed his gaze. Their eyes widened at the look on the brunette's face.

Back near the fountain, Taichi clenched his hands into fists at his sides. "Stay away from him."

Yuki blinked. "What?"

"I said, stay away from Ryo."

It was Yuki's turn to glare. "What right do you have to tell me what to do?"

"I've known him for a lot longer than you have," Taichi said through clenched teeth.

Yuki put her hands on her hips. "So?" she asked haughtily, her dark side revealing itself a bit. "You have nothing to do with any relationship I'd have with him."

Arms shaking with pent up emotions, Taichi responded quietly, "That's not true." His eyes closed, he waited for a response, aware that Yuki must be confused. There was none. So he continued to elaborate. "Did you know?" he asked, opening his eyes. "Ryo isn't even straight. So why would ever want to date a girl like _you_?" Ignoring Yuki's shocked and hurt look, he turned around and ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drama!

Please REVIEW! And thanks to all my supportive reviewers who stick with me through lapses like this!


	34. Chapter 34

Okay, chapter 33! I don't have anything written after this yet, but I will work on it!

Oh, someone asked me, but in case you were confused, I go to a high school in America and was taking college Japanese and philosophy classes during the summer. Those have finished, and school begins in about a week, so I won't have as much time for this story, but I will do my best!

**Chapter 33**

As the eyes of any nearby citizens watched Taichi run, Yuki fought to stand upright through all of her shock. Her mind was muddled, and she just wanted to fall to the ground, cry, and then go to sleep. As she began to do so, she heard a voice and felt a strong pair of arms surround her.

"Yuki!" Ati yelled as Yami ran up to catch their confused and exhausted friend.

"Yami? Ati?" Yuki asked. "Why are you here?"

The twins looked at her sadly. "Tea heard you had a date today, so she wanted to check on you," Yami responded.

"I'm glad we did, since it turned out like this," Ati added.

Yuki merely looked at them as Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi caught up.

"Yuki, are you alright?" Yugi asked his sister.

She smiled gently at him. "Just a bit surprised." She turned to Tea. "Tea, is it true? What he said about Ryo?"

Tea frowned. "I honestly don't have a clue. Why don't you ask Ryo yourself? He can give you an honest answer."

Yuki smiled for real this time. She stood up, removing the pressure form Yami's arms, and said cheerfully, "I'll do that!"

The others, except for one, smiled at her. Noticing this, Ati commented, "Tea? Something bothering you?"

Tea folded one arm across her stomach, reaching for the other elbow, and laughed halfheartedly. "Well, I'm a bit worried."

Ati squinted her eyes a bit. "Why?"

"Well… I'm worried about Taichi."

Tristan spoke up, "Why are you worried about that jerk?"

"Did you see what he did to Yuki?" Joey added.

Tea looked down. "I know, but…"

Yuki stepped forward, reaching a hand out to her friend's shoulder. "Tea, it's okay. I'm worried, too."

"Yeah…" Yugi said.

Ati commented, "And he looked pretty upset."

Yami added, "He _felt_ pretty upset."

The others looked at him oddly. "Dude," Ati said, "Careful what you say." As Yami's confused gaze met hers, she added, "Nothing, it just sounded awkward, is all."

As Yami continued to question his sister, the others watched on, amused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, done! Did you like it?

Please REVIEW!


End file.
